Daria The Door to safety is shut
by MrPowerpuff
Summary: Inspired by Resident Evil and Silent Hill, Daria gets a call to do one more babysitting job...WARNING! It gets bloody and has some cursing on later chapters and might receive an M rating
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_You might remember me…I used to be the so called "Misery Chick" who was always "down" and "miserable"…_

_You might even say my life went on a pretty good level after graduation_

_Remember when I babysat those angels...yes literally angels…_

_Well I got another call just for that job…they said "I" did a good job on those kids…I don't really know if they were being sarcastic…but they offered me a thousand dollars…yes that's right…a thousand dollars…just to babysit…2 kids?_

_I sense a scam, don't you agree?_

_Well my doubts were wrong…and my prediction…was also wrong…the lady showed me the cash to prove it…all that much just for one night?_

_Was I going to leave this opportunity? No way, that's a lot of money…or maybe this lady is rich or something…or likes babysitters…or my cynical, sarcastic nature?_

_So I took the job_

_Turns out the house wasn't as bad as everybody said it was …_

_But there are some things you just don't want to see with your own eyes right? Yea I felt pretty confident at that house…_

_Which reminds me…what am I doing hiding in a confessional at the Lawndale Church holding a gun at my hand pointing at the door?_

_There's always that thing to never judge a book by its cover…instead judging the pages inside it._

_Worst…mistake…ever…_

_It all began at exactly 8 hours earlier…_

"Hello?"

"Excuse me…are you the young woman who babysat the conservative family's children?" The caller is heard…it seems to be a woman who speaks in an almost American/British accent; she seems to be in her 30's

She stands up from the sofa and begins to walk around "Who wants to know?" "A customer of course…I could have a job for you"

She stops for a second "Why not ask my sister? She's a lot better at babysitting than I am…if she's still available"

"Oh nonsense, I think you'll do a great job"

She stood there for a moment; there was nothing but silence "Oh I know…you're probably thinking about the pay right?"

"Alright…how much does it pay?"

Silence again was around the house as the young woman waited patiently "Well…how does a thousand dollars sound?"

Her eyes widen as she almost drops the phone, she manages to grab it before it hits the floor, putting the phone on her ear again she stood there silent "Shocked are you missy?" "Is this a joke?"

"Of course not young lady…would I lie to you?" the caller speaks with a confident voice tone while the young woman remains unconvinced "Yea right…what next?"

"Don't believe me do you?" the young woman sits on the sofa again resting her arm on the couch arm "Oh sure…who are you anyway?"

"Come to the house next to the Lawndale Church…If you believe me…I know you will make the right decision…oh please do think on this decision" The caller hangs up, the tone is heard throughout the silence in the house. She holds the phone on her hand while she thinks.

"Who was it Daria?" A young woman is seen with a pink shirt with long sleeves and blue pants with her red hair below her shoulder length walking down the stairs to the living room, the steps are not loud however.

"Some scammer I bet…she said she would pay me a thousand dollars…count them, a thousand to babysit her kids."

The young redheaded woman's eye widen a little bit as she picks up a cup from the kitchen "You mean that woman who lives next to the abandoned church?"

Daria looks at her sister with concern lifting an eyebrow "How did **you** know?" "Oh she did the same thing to a friend of mine" she opened the refrigerator "It's true you know, I heard she's rich and my friend showed me the money she made"

"How much did your so called friend make?"

"Very Funny Daria" she took out the gallon of milk from the fridge

"I wasn't being sarcastic" Daria crossed her arms and stared at her sister

"Six hundred dollars…in cash" she poured milk on her cup

"You're kidding"

"Nope"

"Fine then" Daria grabbed her sisters arm "Then you won't mind taking me there…if it's true" her sister stared at her and immediately pulled her arm away "Are you crazy!?" she shouted at her sister "I'm not going there…it looks creepy!"

"There are no such things as ghosts Quinn…" she takes her sisters arm again "Now you're going to take me there, if your friend is fine…then I'm going to be fine too"

"I don't know…I heard rumors about that place."

"You hear rumors everywhere…even in your sleep" she pulls her sisters arm to the door making her drop the gallon of milk on the floor "Now take me to the place"

"Well…the sun is still up…it can't be that bad" She pulls away from Daria's grip again "Now let go of me!"

"Then take me"

"Not now…I got a date in 5 minutes…maybe later"

Daria crosses her arms and leans on the wall next to the door

"Fine…I'll just wait right here"

Quinn looks at her as she gets a little bit frustrated

"Daria! My friend will see you there!"

"Good…he'll know you're related to a brain then"

"Not if I use the window!" Quinn runs towards the window and opens it forcefully while Daria watches her "Oh come on…I'm just kidding jeez" Daria walks towards the stairs, she turns around and finds out Quinn has already exited the house through the window and closed it.

"I'll admit…she's fast." Daria with a grin on her face heads towards her room, the phone rings again, she walks down the stairs again and picks up the phone

"Hello?"

"Did you make your decision?" the caller is heard with a familiar voice

Daria stands there with the phone on her hand…she looks down on the floor thinking her decision.

"Well?"

"I'll do it"

"Wonderful…I'll wait for you here say…at 8:00pm?"

"Fine"

"That is excellent…I am very glad you took this job…farewell" the caller hangs up, Daria holds the phone and looks outside the window, she sees people outside having fun, children jumping on puddles as it was raining slightly outside.

"That hag better be telling the truth" Daria hanged up the phone and went directly to her room as she waited for the hour.

_7 Hours passed…and it was 8:00pm…Quinn decided to take me there after all since I didn't know the way…she left though…lucky her…_

"Is it here?" The sisters look up on the house…the house itself seems like it has seen better days…it doesn't look rundown, the house itself looks normal on the outside if it weren't for the dried up tree next to it and the abandoned church.

"Definatly" Quinn speaks in a scared tone as she trembles from the sight of the house, Daria walks towards creaky wooden door, as she's about to knock, the door itself opens to reveal an old lady in a French maid outfit "You must be Daria" the old lady speaks in a tired tone "Come on in"

Daria looks at the scared Quinn as she's still trembling from the sight of the house and the church "You can go home if you want Quinn"

"THANKS!" Quinn shouts out to her sister as she has already run off in fear, Daria just looks at her as she runs off "What got into her" she thinks to herself as she enters the house.

"I know you wouldn't say no" said a woman dressed in a very expensive green dress with sparkles, wearing dark green diamonds earrings.

"You weren't kidding about the money were you?" Daria spoke out her mind before going any further as she saw the money on the table

"Of course not dear, I pay my babysitters handsomely for their work." The woman of high class grabs her purse that seems to be made of sparkly diamonds, she makes her way to the door as the old lady follows her outside.

"I know you will do a great job Daria Morgendorffer" Daria is a little bit shocked as she turns to face her, she then calms down "They probably told her my name."

"Good luck with those little rascals…I left you Specific instructions that you should follow…alright?"

"Sure" Daria said as she sat on the sofa

"I knew I could trust you" the woman closes the door with a lock; however…numerous locks are heard on the door.

Daria looks around the living room, she looks at the book shelves to see some rather strange books "Guess she likes these high class books then" She grabs one of the books, the title reads "Moby Dick" as a captain on the cover is seen trying to capture the whale.

"Or she just likes to read" she puts the book away, she leans over to grab the remote, she presses the power button

"Huh?" The TV doesn't turn on, Daria checks the batteries "Empty…" she puts the remote back on the table, she looks around the living room once more, the whole house seems to be dark in some areas, even with the lights on.

"No TV…No sick sad world" She stands up from the sofa "Guess I'll check on the kids"


	2. Ch1 Strange Family

**Strange Family…**

Daria makes her way to the badly lit hallway; she notices 3 doors along the way, one on the right, one on the left and the other one in front of her with the label "Restroom"

"This is supposed to scare me?" she thinks to herself as she opens the door to the right, she sees a bedroom with a lot of action figures and some dolls around the room, Daria looks at the bed itself, where a bulge is seen.

A note is seen on the door with the words "Timmy's bedroom"

"I'm guessing he's Timmy" Daria said sarcastically as she made her way to the little boy's bed, the bulge moved as the little boy uncovered he's face. The little boy looks at Daria and immediately jumps from the bed, the little boy seems to be dressed in he's full body blue pajamas with bunnies on them

"Who are you!? Where's mommy!" The little boy cried out as he covers himself on the sheets of he's bed

"Relax…I'm the babysitter"

"Babysitter...you mean like a second mommy?"

Daria stood there looking at the boy in the covered sheets "Yea…exactly, I'm not going to hurt you…are you coming out?"

"My mommy says never talk to strangers…" The little boy was still covered in he's sheets

"I'm not a stranger, your mom knows me" Daria tried to uncover him but the boy forcefully covers himself again, Daria manages to glimpse at he's leg, her eyes widen a little

"Your leg…"

"You must be the babysitter mommy told us about"

A little girl is seen coming inside the room holding a pink teddy bear with a heart in the center

"Yea…but your brother doesn't believe me"

"Its ok" The little girl went to the side of the bed to explain to her little brother

"She's not a bad person…right Miss Daria?" She uncovers the sheets of her little brother…

Daria's eye widen as she sees the condition of the so called little boy

The little boy looks down…shy at looking at the babysitter, Daria gets closer to him raising her hand to poke him while her hand shakes a little, she touches he's head

"Wood…" Daria makes out a whisper as the little girl hears her "You're not gonna laugh at him are you?" the little girl stared at Daria…as Daria herself…was staring at the little boy

"He…he looks like a bad version of Pinocchio…he…he's made of wood…" Daria thinks to herself as she keeps staring at the little boy "He's legs…he's arms…"he's face…everything…"

"No…I…" Daria stands straight as she stares at both of them "I'm not going to laugh…but...What…"

"My mommy said it was an unfortunate accident…" the little girl told Daria as she gave her a note with the label "Instructions, please read this Daria"

"My mommy trusts you though…and she will know you will do a great job

Daria stood there shaking a little while still trying to maintain her confidence "Yea…sure" she makes out a few words as she looks at the instructions "I think it's time to give your brother a bath"

"Oh goody!" the little wooden boy jumped from the bed, but bounced off the bed to the ground, a thud is heard after he hits the floor

Daria gasps as she sees the little kid on the floor she's about to grab him to check he's condition "Hey are you ok-"the little girl stops him "It's ok Miss Daria, he's not hurt" the little wooden boy gets up without any scrapes or bruises.

Daria stares at the little boy, while making her way to the restroom "Um…ok…I'll just open the wa-" She notices the bathtub has already been filled up with extremely hot water as steam comes out of the restroom as she opens the door, she notices another door at the other end.

"That's my mom's room, you're not allowed in their" the little girl tells Daria as she carries he's wooden brother to the bathtub "Sure" Daria stares at the little girl as she's about to lower her brother on the bathtub, Daria stops the little girl "Hey, why don't you let me do it?" she looks at the bathtub with hot water as steam comes out from it, she looks at the little girl "The water is very hot…are you sure your brother is supposed to bathe in it?"

"Of course…my mom says that in the instructions"

"Huh?" Daria looks at the instructions as it clearly says what the girl just told her.

"See? It says clearly that you have to let me do it" The little girl said as she lowered he brother in the tub, steam comes out as the little wooden boy seems excited to go inside the bathtub.

The little girl however puts he's brother all the way down on the bathtub as she cringes in pain, Daria sees her and immediately pulls her arms out of the bathtub "What are you doing!?" "It's in the instructions also Miss Daria" Daria looks at the instructions hastily, and indeed, it was also written there "Wha…" she looks at the little girl while she holds the instructions in her hand.

"Wait a minute…you're supposed to bathe your brother knowing that the water is boiling hot?" "Yes Miss Daria…why?"

"What do you mean why!?" She immediately pulls out the little girls arms out of the bathtub again "Don't do that! You're hurting yourself!" Daria folds the little girl's full body pajama sleeves to check her arms "Miss Daria can you please let me continue?" the little girls arms are a little burnt from being in the hot water for too long.

"Oh jeez, you need to stop this and let me do it ok?" the little girl just looked at her in disappointment "No Miss Daria I should do it, I've done this since my mommy showed me" "But the mother looks fine!" Daria thought to herself as she looked at the little girl

"Look…just…just…" She looks around hastily for an object "Just don't do anything ok, I'll take your brother out with something" She walks fast out of the restroom and into the living room; she checks the 

counters for any objects "Pincers…anything to get him out!", she opens one of the drawers, her eyes widen a little bit as she finds a handgun, she grabs the handgun as she checks it "It isn't loaded…" the little girl lets out a loud yelp, Daria immediately holsters the gun in her green jacket and runs to the little girl, she sees her coming out of the bathroom cringing in pain and shaking a little as she carried her little wooden brother out of the bathroom "No!" Daria cried out and grabbed the wooden boy from the little girl

"Why did you do that!? I told you you're going to hurt yourself!"

"It's my job Miss Daria, Don't worry" She looks at Daria proudly "I'm used to it!"

Daria stares at her while she looks at the wooden boy "Oh crap…I have the gun in my pockets!" she glares at her pockets while holding the little boy.

"I'm going to put Timmy on he's bed ok?" She walks towards Timmy's room she looks around he's room hastily and put the little boy on he's bed, the little wooden boy covers himself on he's sheets "Thank you Miss Daria"

"You shouldn't have done that"

Daria looks behind her as she sees the little girl standing there ashamed "I'm supposed to do it Miss Daria…once my mom finds out she's gonna be angry at me"

Daria kneels towards her and puts her hand on the little girls shoulder "She doesn't need to…I'm the babysitter, I'm supposed to take care of you" Daria stands up as she glares at her pockets once again "Come on, I'll tuck you in"

"No!" The little girl cries out to Daria "I have to do it!" The little girl storms out of the room, dropping what seems to be a key to a door.

"Hey wait!" Daria shouts back at her calmly, she looks down where she sees the key, she picks it up, she inspects the key closely "I wonder if this key is for her parents' bedroom?" she walks out of Timmy's room while staring at the key, she hears a loud door closing, she looks in front of her immediately as the door to the little girl's room closes.

Daria looks at the key, then looks at the still opened restroom, she looks at the key once again, she begins to walk towards the restroom, she checks the door at the other end.

Daria tries to open it without the key, but the door is locked…

She looks at the key once more and inserts the key inside the keyhole; a click is heard as she opens the lock. She slowly turns the door knob, she looks behind her so nobody is watching her, she opens the door slowly.


	3. Ch2 Welcome to Hell

**Chapter 2 Welcome to Hell**

A loud noise of an object falling is heard, she opens the door hastily and sees a cup on the floor broken, what seems to be a yellow-ish substance is on the floor.

"Hello?" she finally speaks into the room…she walks inside slowly as she sees what seems to be rusty walls splattered with some sort of brown color on the walls.

She keeps going deeper in the room looking at the certain objects around her she finally reaches the bed, the bed itself has a bulge on it and has black stains on it, Daria couldn't make out what was exactly on the bed, she turns on the light.

The light reveals the black stained sheets on the bed, the yellow stain on the floor turns out to be lemonade, the whole room is filled with strange red wallpaper, and the floors are filled with a grayish carpet.

Daria stares at the bed "Hello?" she speaks again; the room is filled with a light eco for a brief moment, the bed remains emotionless…Daria gets closer to the bed to unwrap the sheets, as she gets closer the bulge moves a little bit. Daria stops in her tracks and prepares for the worst.

The Bulge immediately unwraps itself as a shadow jumps directly towards Daria, she lets out a helpless scream as she steps back, staggers and falls on the carpet floor, the handgun on her pocket drops beside her.

Daria notices the bed now unwrapped, grabs the gun on her side, as she's about to grab it, she notices a handgun clip on under the drawer

Daria looks around "This can't be right" she thinks as she grabs the clip and tries to reload the gun "How do you use this thing…" she intentionally reloads the gun and fires accidently at the bedroom window, she staggers of the impact, some of the shattered crystals come inside the house.

She looks at the gun "I'd better keep this in my pocket" she holsters the gun as some footsteps come closer "Miss Daria!!" the little girl comes towards her as she sees her in the floor "You're not supposed to come here!" the little girl grabs Daria's hand and tries to pull her out while Daria manages to get up, she takes a look at the bed again and notices the bulge is gone.

"Wait a minute" Daria stops the girl from pulling her "What was in here?" the little girl looks down on the floor and points at the door leading outside "I think you should leave" Daria raises an eyebrow "Huh? But I'm supposed to take care of you" The little girl grabs Daria's legs in an attempt to hug her "I don't want you to end up like the rest!"

"The rest?" Daria kneels towards the little girl as she cries out tears "What are you talking abo-"

"You have to run Daria!" The little girl hastily points at the exit as she pulls Daria from her hand

"Please! Please you have to run!" Daria looks at the little girl then looks at the door, she looks at the little girl again "I'm not running until you tell me what's going on!"

"Their gonna get you! Their gonna convert you!"

"Convert me?"

"It's a new way of life Daria…and…I don't way you to be part of it!"

Daria looks at her with a concerned look "…New…way of life?"

She grabs her hands "Is that why you have to do everything yourself?"

"My mom is part of it…but I'm getting tired of it, I know my mom will take it out on us once she finds out your gone…but now that you entered her room, she'll be furious!"

Daria grabbed her by the shoulder "Calm down" she takes a good look at the little girl "What is the new way of life? What are you talking about?"

A scream is heard on the little boys room, lots of screams let out an echo on the house, Daria looks around "Is…is this house haunted?" she looks at the little girl.

"No…it's them!" The door bursts open to find the little wooden boy has gotten out of bed; Daria can only make out the side of him "Timmy?"

The wooden boy looks at her, he's face is covered with the same black sustenance from the bed sheets.

"What's wrong with me Miss Daria…" he questions the babysitter as he comes at her with open arms, Daria stands up straight and can't manage to stop staring "What…the…hell…" she takes a few steps back while looking at the wooden boy "Miss Daria…my sister is right…you have to run…"

Daria can't help but shake a little "Oh crap…I'm shaking…" Daria looks at herself as she is shaking in fear for what's about to happen, a tall 

man wearing a hat that covers he's face, wearing a black turncoat comes out of Timmy's room.

Daria can't help but watch as the man takes a bow "My pleasure to meet you, Miss Morgendorffer" Daria looks at him confused "H…Huh…?"

"Please Miss Daria run!"

"Now now Timmy, You mustn't make such accusations" the man looks at the little wooden boy "Miss Daria this is all a terrible misunderstanding."

The man walks towards Daria

"RUN!!" the little girl manages to open the door with her little hands and pincer tools, Daria turns back and sees the door open, she looks at the man once again.

"Miss Daria please, I'm not going to kill you, now if you would kindly hand over the gun in your pocket…I would like to talk to you about the new way of life…it's a very exclusive private…shall we say…club?"

Daria looks at him; she quickly grabs the gun and points it at him "Stop!" The man stops in he's tracks "Oh please…do you really think you can hurt me with that peashooter Miss Daria?"

"Who are you?"

"I already told you Miss Daria, would you like to know the new way of life…? This family takes great pride in it"

"So you're a cult is that it!?" She looks at the little girl, she looks at the little wooden boy "Sorry I aint buying it."

The man points at Daria "THAT is the big misunderstanding…everybody thinks were a cult…that is just rude" the man speaks in a cold shadow tone.

"Then what are you?" Daria asks him as she's still shaking a little with the gun in her hand.

"We are a new way of life…not a cult…and this is a secret way after all…it guarantees success for all your desires!" Daria looks at him unconvinced "Not interested"

The man looks at her also unconvinced at her decision "You don't understand, you can't say no to the new way of life, it is strictly secret, not even the other religions think we exist."

"I have a right to my own opinion…and my answer is No!" she glares at the man while still pointing the gun at him.

"Hmm" the man looks at her crossing he's arms and looking down on the floor "I'm sorry that is your decision…therefore…" he quickly pulls out a revolver.

Daria gasps at the sight of the gun pointed at her, she hastily fires at him a shot, the man recoils a little bit cause of the impact, the shot is seen going through he's black trench coat, a black sustenance is seen coming out of he's wound, he grunts a little.

Daria's eyes widen as he sees the man's wound "Miss Daria Run!!" Daria immediately runs out of the door, a shot is fired from the revolver, Daria feels the bullet going past her ear, her heart beats faster as she runs as fast as she can out of the house, The man follows slowly as he walks out of the house calmly, he looks at the little girl "Your mother 

will not like this." The little girl hides behind the wall as the man goes after Daria.

Daria sprints towards the streets as she hears gunshots coming at her, she looks back as she runs and sees the man coming after her, she looks at one of the houses she runs by "Jane!" she quickly thinks and runs towards the house. The man however is right behind her walking slowly; Daria reaches the door and starts to ring the door bell like crazy also pounding on the door "Open the damn door!" she screams out as she quickly turns around and points the gun at him, the man smiles with a grin as he walks slowly towards her

"Leave me alone!" Daria points the gun at him and starts shooting, bullet by bullet, the man grunts in pain but keeps walking, he's wounds are still dripping what seems to be black blood.

Inside the house, the gunshots could be heard as a screaming Daria still tried to open the door, footsteps are heard as someone came down from the stairs

Daria was still shooting at the man as he got closer; she tried shooting he's legs, the man grunted even more in pain but kept on walking.

"What the hell are you!!"

"Oh Miss Daria, I'm merely human…that is all" The man again takes a bow with all of he's wounds still there "If only you would let me explain the new way of life, many things would become clear."

"Screw that! I shot you like eight times how can you still be standing!" the door opens with a weary Jane still in her pajamas "What…what is it?" Daria immediately runs inside the house and shuts the door locking it in the process.

The man just looks at the house smiling "We will meet again Miss Morgendorffer" he takes a bow at the house and leaves like he wasn't injured at all.

Daria looks out the window and sees the man leave while still gasping for her air "Daria…what's going on?" Daria looks at Jane as she can't help but let out a tear, she lunges at her and hugs her, a confused Jane looks out the window as she can't help but wonder…what's wrong with her.

"I…I need a place to stay…" Jane grabs Daria by the shoulders and looks at her "What the hell happened to you?"

"It's a long story"

"I'm all ears"

Daria looks at Jane and immediately turns around and walks directly to the stairs "Daria?"

"Tomorrow…not right now…I" Daria walks up the stairs still shaken up as she holsters the gun in her pockets.

"I have to rest" A confused Jane watches a shaken Daria go up the stairs as she follows her, Jane looks out the window one last time to find the man in the black trench coat has left.

"Those gunshots…were they directed at you?" Daria stops for a moment, she continues her way to Jane's Room "I guess she doesn't really want to talk about it." Jane stays silent as she makes her way to her room.

As soon as Jane enters the room, she sees Daria has already pulled up the sleeping bag, she covers herself with the sheets "Um Daria…don't you want to change first?"

"No" Jane decided not to continue any further as Daria was getting agitated of all the questions; Daria closed her eyes under the sheets.

"Look Daria…if something really terrible happened, you can talk to me about it." Daria remained silent as she just wanted to forget about the whole thing "Not necessary".

Jane went back to bed "Do your parents know you're here?"

"They don't need to know"

"O….k…" Jane turned off the lights and went to sleep; footsteps are heard coming towards Jane's Room

"Whoa…" the brother of Jane walks in and looks at the pulled out sleeping bag "Hey Daria, got a minute?"

"No"

"Oh come on, it will be fast" Daria looked outside the sheets and it was only Trent, she unwrapped the sheets, she stands up straight.

"Alright what do you want?"

"Come over here to the basement" Trent walked towards the stairs as a weary still shaken Daria followed.

Trent opened the basement door, as he walked down stairs he was commenting Daria "You know Daria, I've gotten this gig for some time know and there are these people who said they would help me"

"Uh huh"

Trent turned on the lights to reveal the mystik spiral equipment "So you see...when you graduated…I was thinking about the future you know, so Jessie came up to me and gave me this pamphlet…"

"And?"

Trent picked up the guitar and stared at it "I didn't want to sell out mystik spiral…but he said those people would help me in my road to being a great musician."

Trent turns around and looks at Daria happily "And they did, they got me this great gig earlier in the morning and we totally hit it off, you can say mystik spiral is almost recognized as a very good band.

Daria smiles a little bit "That's great Trent" Daria looks around the room to notice an odd symbol on the bands drums. "Hey Trent what's that symbol stand for?"

"Oh it's the new symbol of the band Daria, the guys who helped us wanted us to put on the symbol because it represents…what did they call it…"

Daria stared at the symbol as Trent was still trying to think "Oh yea"

Daria turned around to hear Trent

"It's the new way of life…yea…that's what they said"


	4. Ch3 Back to the Start

Chapter 3 Back to the Start

"Trent…What did you say?" Daria's eyes widen a little bit as she takes a few steps back behind Trent as she stares at him.

"Yea about the new symbol" He turns around while still holding he's guitar and smiles at Daria "It's those guys that made us become a sensation in a night…" Trent pulls a pamphlet out of he's pockets, he looks at it for a moment.

"I wanted to tell you about it…The people are great over there" He walks towards Daria "I can tell you all about it if you want…" he says in a weary voice.

Daria looks at him with her eyes wide open as she steps back one more time "Trent…how…" Trent looks at her confused "What's wrong Daria…you look like you've seen a ghost" Trent gets closer to her and sees her face that is stricken with fear.

Trent looks at Daria and squints he's eyes to see what is wrong with her, Daria begins walking backwards towards the door "Listen…Trent…I'm really tired…and…" Trent eyes are still squinting as he stares at Daria "Hey wait…I haven't told you about the new way of life" Trent grabs Daria's arm before she could open the door.

"Trent…I'm not really interested…really" Trent looks at her looking down on the floor "I'd really appreciate it…if you would just listen…see…they have this rule" Daria looks at Trent with fear as she wiggles a little to get off he's grip "Trent I'm serious…I don't want to know."

Trent pulls her away from the door and stares at her "Just listen" Daria looks at him with fear, knowing what fate holds for her now…as she remembers the words of the man in the trench coat "We are a new way of life…not a cult…and this is a secret way after all…it guarantees success for all your desires!" he's voice echoes in Daria's mind…now hearing it from Trent…that was it… "Have I gone mad…?" Daria's thoughts go wild as Trent is right in front of her with him still gripping her arm…she looks at him shaking while still thinking about the words. "A new way of life" echoed in her thoughts still…

Daria looks at Trent "Trent…I know you mean well…but…" Trent finally let's go of Daria after seeing her shake in fear, Trent straightens up and listens "I'm not really interested…if these people can help you get a better life…then…" Trent starts coughing half way through Daria's sentence…he kneels as he coughs a little violently until he hurls a little bit…Daria gasps and grabs Trent from the shoulders in worry "Are you allri-" Daria immediately looks at the floor to see a similar black sustenance, she immediately stands up and steps back in a little fear "That…" Daria immediately flashes back to when he shot the man in the trench coat for the first time as what it seemed to be a black liquid coming out of him instead of blood.

"Trent…what…what's wrong with you?" Trent looks at her while still kneeling, he gets up and turns around to face her "It's a requirement sadly…but they say after a few days…you get used to it."

"A…requirement?" Daria asks confused and still shaking at the same time as he sees Jane's brother hurl what seems to blood but painted in black on the floor "Just what the hell is it!?" Trent covers he's ears "Whoa…chill."

"How can I chill!?" Daria points at the sustenance in front of Trent "When THIS comes out of you!?" Trent looks at the black stained floor for a moment "I already said it's a requirement…well…um…I was gonna invite you to this…um…new way of life" Trent looks at Daria and kneels "I really think you should join…these people can help you with your…lifestyle"

"What!?" Daria shouts in Anger as she hears Trent's exact words "What the hell does that supposed to mean?" Trent stands up straight "Well…you know…your attitude and such…you could really reform your new life-"

"Stop"

Daria looks at Trent with exasperation of what she just heard "My lifestyle is NOT of your business…What makes you think I'm not going to change when I get older!?" She pokes Trent in frustration "Who are you to tell me how to live my life!" Daria turns around hastily "But Daria…these people might help you with…well…your antiso-"

"Oh don't even start with that crap." Daria turns around to face Trent with anger on her face "It doesn't mean I'll be like that all my life…I'm the only one who has the power to change…and no one is gonna force me to change my own personality just for their sake!" Daria shouts out her words at Trent, while Trent is forced to stand there and hear her "I'm done…I'm going to bed" Daria makes her way to the door "I'm happy you got what you wanted" she looks at Trent from the stairs "But I'm happy with who I am…period" Trent looks at the floor disappointed as he thinks "She said no…I don't want to do it…" he looks at Daria.

"Daria wait"

"I already said No"

Trent looks at the floor again in desperation he stares at the guitar he's holding "Daria please reconsider" Daria stops in her tracks shaking her fist "I said…No Trent…" she opens the door as she makes her way to Jane's Room, Trent looks at her with annoyance in he's eyes as he clutches the guitar in he's hand with a tight grip.

As Daria gets out of the basement, she hears footsteps coming rapidly from the basement, she turns around calmly to face the door, the door slams open with charging Trent with he's guitar as he's about to hit Daria with it.

Daria screams out loud as she jumps out of the way as Trent hits the ground with he's guitar, Daria scuttles away to the wall while still crawling like a crab on the floor scared, she stares at Trent while shaking "Daria you don't understand, you can't say No to this."

"Is that why you tried to freaking kill me!!" Daria shouts out as she hastily stands up and sprints towards the stairs, while Trent follows with he's guitar charging at her. "Trent what the hell are you doing!?" Trent swings he's guitar with great force horizontally as he hits the wall and misses Daria by an inch. Daria stares at Trent with even greater fear than she had with the man on the trench coat. "Daria…please reconsider…I beg you" "Why can't Jane hear any of this!?" She thinks to herself as she tries to run upstairs only to be blocked by Trent "You have to accept Daria, it's a rule…and I don't want to be kicked out."

"Kicked out of what!? Trent lowers the guitar down, "I said No you don't have to force me into…this…this cult!" Trent's eyes widen as he hears Daria, in rage he charges at Daria as he's about to hit her in the head with the guitar, Daria runs out of the way into the Kitchen with a furious Trent following suit "It's not a cult!" Trent shouts at her as he throws he's guitar "Trent look at you! This isn't like you!" "I'll stop if you join, just say it Daria, they can help you."

Daria looks at Trent as she glares at her pockets "No…I can't…" She still feels the gun in her pockets as Daria is about to bring it out, he looks at Trent "I was gonna tell Jane too…since if you Join…Jane co-"

"Don't you even DARE!" Daria shouts at Trent from the other side of the kitchen table "Don't bring her into this! Trent you have no idea who this people are!"

Trent looks at her while grabbing a cleaver from the counter "They helped me with my life Daria…I always knew deep inside I wouldn't get anywhere…so Jessie gave me the solution".

"So you took the easy way out…is that it?" Daria looks at Trent in disappointment "Trent…you…you can't do this…you can do better" "No I can't Daria…and I can't bear to live in this house alone…"

Daria's eyes widen as he hears Trent's words "Jane was going to tell me something about you…what was it?"

Trent throws the cleaver at Daria, Daria crouches immediately as the cleaver hits fridge, Daria covering her head, looks upward to see the stabbed cleaver in the fridge.

"I didn't want her to leave to college…but she did…and I had to help her…now…I feel…If I tell her about this place…they can help me with my problems also…"

Trent points at Daria "Come on Daria…do it for Jane" Daria looks at Trent with rage, as a last resort she pulls out the gun and points at him "No way in hell am I gonna let you do this to Jane…even if you are her brother!"

"Oh come on Daria…your better than this" Trent is about to pick another knife, a gun cock is heard from Daria's side "Drop it!"

"Or what Daria…you'll kill me?" Daria's hands shake as she holds the gun

"I won't let you ruin her life!" "Fine…suit yourself" Trent is about to throw the knife to Daria but before he could do it Daria fires a warning shot "I said Drop it!"

"Shhh…" Trent put's he finger on he's mouth as he walks towards Daria "You'll wake up Jane"

"Trent I'm warning you as a friend…put…the knife…down…" Trent keeps walking towards her with a knife in hand "I'm sorry Daria, you have to accept…it's the only non violent solution don't you agree? Either that or you die and I…tell Jane you were mugged"

"All because I won't enter this…this new way of life you mention? Your nuts…" Trent is about to throw the knife at Daria "No…I'm following the rules!" Daria fires a shot at Trent, Trent feels the impact and staggers backwards dropping the knife, he hits the kitchen counter while still standing straight, he clutches he's stomach as the black sustenance he hurled is coming out of the wound.

"That liquid!" Daria remember immediately as the man she shot had the same liquid coming out of him, she lowers the gun as she looks at Trent carefully "What did they give you…" Trent in a rage of the shot grabs the knife closest to him, Daria anticipates he's movement "No!" she shouts at Trent but it's too late, Trent throws the knife to Daria as she jumps out of the way and runs to the door. "Jane…what are you doing up there!?"

Much to her dismay Jane has put on some headphones to hear music as she reads a book and tries to go to sleep "I wonder what Daria and Trent are doing?" Jane wonders to herself as she keeps reading.

Daria yells as loud as she can…but to no avail as Jane can't hear any of it. "JANE!!" Trent comes out of the kitchen no longer clutching he's stomach, charging towards Daria once again screaming at her. Daria in a reaction, shoots Trent again, Trent feels the bullet but continues on charging, Daria shoots one more time, the impact hits Trent once again only this time causing him to trip and fall…as the black liquid bleeds out of Trent...Trent looks at Daria "Ugh…" He looks at Daria in pain "What happened to you…" Daria questions Trent as Trent springs up against Daria slamming her to the wall, as Trent was about to hit her with he's fist…he slowly seems to stagger "Daria…you could…easily…" Trent looks at Daria while clutching one of he's wounds "Join…"

"I said no…and that's final!" Daria pushes Trent out of the way with her foot making him hit the floor hard, breathing heavily Trent looks at the ceiling while crying out.

"Jane"

Jane had taken her headphones off at that exact moment "Huh?" she hears Trent's voice and wonders what happened, she opens the Door and calls out "Daria? Trent?" Daria looks at the now deceased Trent as the liquid still bleeds from he's wounds "Trent!" Jane sees the downed Trent as she sprints downstairs towards the event.

"Jane!" Jane goes immediately to Trent as he clutches him and shakes him "Trent!!" Jane looks at Trent for a moment then glares at Daria "What...the hell…did you do…"

"Jane listen to me, He tried to-""Shut up!" Jane stands up rapidly in a huff "He's dead!"

"Jane calm down and listen to me, It's now what you thi-""What's with the gun?" Daria looks at the gun and gasps "Oh no…" she thinks as she looks at the furious Jane "Jane…just…just listen to me"

"For what!? Look at him Daria! What happened!?" Daria shakes as she looks around for an explanation "Did…" Jane didn't want to think about it…she didn't even want to know it…but she finally asked her best friend "Did you do it…?"

"No! I…I couldn't…"

"Daria you're the only one with the gun here and Trent has been clearly shot from point blank range!"

Daria looks at Jane as she holds the gun at sad sight of the truth…she looks down in disappointment, Jane gasps at what she just realized she told the truth.

"No……you?"

"Jane…" "Jane Nothing! Get out of this House Morgendorffer!" Jane points at the door in a huff as Daria looks at her with a tear in her eye "Just…just let me explain please!"

"Fine…you won't leave?" Jane turns around angrily as she goes to the kitchen while Daria turns around confused, a cock is heard, Daria's eyes widen as she sees her best friend wielding a shotgun in her hands, Jane points the shotgun at her "I'll make you leave"

"Jane listen to me please, I'm begging you!" Jane shoots the floor close to Daria as Daria herself jumps in fear of getting hit "Are you mad!?"

"Leave Daria…now…"

"Please just let me explain!"

"Remember when you said that you would never betray me?" Daria stares at her while remembering what she meant "Jane that was with Tom! This is different!"

"Sure it is…" Jane cocks the shotgun and points it at Daria "I won't miss this time."

Daria kneels immediately begging Jane "Please just let me explain!"

Jane is pointing the shotgun at Daria's head as Daria can't help but let out tears in front of her "You got 10 seconds"

Daria lets out a sigh of relief as she gets up "To leave my sight before I blow your brains out…now…" Daria looks at her frightened as her best friend is about to kill her on sight.

"Jane…when I kissed Tom…I know it was wrong…but you two were getting bored with each other…you even said you were already over that day when we went with Mystik Spiral and they sang that freaking friends song!"

"I was…till you killed my brother…why'd you do it?"" Jane points the shotgun at her "2 seconds" Daria is running out of options as Jane prepares to pull the trigger "Please…just let me…expla-" Jane shoots the ground again as she loads the shotgun, Daria can't help but yell out a scream as she jumps backwards and staggers to the floor, she looks at Jane scared and frightened.

"I lied" Jane points at Daria "Get out of my house Morgendorffer…" Daria stands up while still holding the handgun in her hand "Don't even try it Daria…you murderer."

"Jane for the love of just let me explain!"

"How about you leave before I really kill you?" Jane cocks the shotgun as she points at Daria this time, Daria having no more options…walks directly towards the door as she opens it, she looks at Jane "He wanted to kill me"

Jane is still pointing the shotgun at her "Bullcrap…get out of here…Now!" Daria…holds her head down in sadness as she exits the door and closes it behind her.

Jane looks at the now closed door as she lets out a tear and slumps kneeling to the floor as she starts crying loudly as she covers her face.

Daria outside of Jane's house attempts to open the door…but feeling the Jane might indeed gun her down, she decides to leave the house, she sees the church close by. She looks down on the floor as she hides the gun in her pockets once again.

She begins to make her way towards the church as she looks at the abandoned church, she opens the double doors, as she enters…she sees the church in perfect condition "I thought this was abandoned" she thinks to herself as she walks inside the barely lit church.

She looks around the seats, the place where the minister gives its prayers to the lord, and lastly the confessional…she makes her way to the confessional as she starts to hear voices around her

"Novus Vita"

"Immortalis per Vitualamen"

A crowd starts chanting the words as Daria shakes in fear…she quickly sprints to the confessional and locks it in the inside, she sits on the confessional looking on the little hole that was made in the confessional to the side. She sees a crowd of people normally dressed, some casual, some high class…she sees a familiar person in the crowd.

"That's…that's the parent that hired me!" She looks out and sees the crowd form as they chant in their language, Daria thinks for a moment…as she snaps her fingers "That's Latin!" she whispers to 

herself as she sees more of the crowd chanting and sitting on their chairs.

"Nex ut vetus"

"Nex ut renuo"

The crowd chants a little bit more as Daria tries to translate the words "Damn…I can't quite make it out…Nex…what did that mean again…"

"All rise" Daria hears a booming deep voice as he sees the same voice that she heard with the man on the trench coat, here he is seen dressed in he's same clothing…and he's face still cannot be seen.

"We are the newborns…who have accepted a new way…a new purpose in life…or the same purpose we had…but to make it work in the real world…"

"Novus Vita" The crowd chants once "Novus Vita to you all" the man opens he's book "During the time…ages ago…this was a cult……people still think…this…is a cult…isn't that funny?"

The crowd lets out a chuckle as they hear the man speak "No…we help the people realize they can do better…that they themselves…must seek out help if they truly need it!"

The man points at a man in the crowd "You there! Did your friend accept your invitation?"

"Oh yes he did and I am very glad he did!"

"That is wonderful…remember…this is a secret…if this gets out…there will be imposters…impersonators…and we don't want that now do we!?"

The crowd yells out a loud "No!" Daria is shaking with fear as she sees the crowd outside of the confessional 'The man points at the confessional 'You are free to confess your…refusals…but remember…we are all friends…and we all forgive your actions."

Daria gasps hearing those words and immediately looks at the door as 5 people come closer to the confessional she points the gun at the door.

Breathing heavily…waiting for her fate

_Well…here I am…_

_Trapped……like a cornered animal_

_You were probably wondering what happened until now do you…well there you go…_

_I am a pathetic…cornered animal…about to be discovered…_

_And If I don't join…I'm as good as dead…_

_I'm sorry Jane…I really am…_

_Guess this is what happens when you run away from your problems hmm?_

_Heh…look at me…I'm going to die and I'm still…_

_Still…_

_Would it surprise you…that I'm scared?"_

_Wouldn't you be?_

_Being as Ridiculous as this sounds…_

_I'm going to die…_


	5. Ch4 Don't Look Back

**Chapter 4 Don't look back**

_My hearts racing…_

_I can't stop breathing faster…_

_My guns shaking…_

_They're coming for me…_

The door creaks slowly as it is opened

_That's it…I'm done for…_

"But!" The man on the stand calls out the people, one of them was about to open the confessional "You must hear my words of advice, before confessing…it is not healthy to just confess without knowing if you're saying the right thing"

Daria sighs with a huge sigh of relief as the people step away from the confessional she breathes calmly as she sits on the confessional; Daria reaches out for the handle and closes it slowly to avoid any suspicion.

"What the hell am I gonna do?" Daria thinks as she looks around for any way to leave the church without being noticed

"Or would you rather……sing our anthem?" The people agreed with excitement and anticipation as they all stood up.

The man whose face could not be seen smiled at the thought "Very well, let us prepare!" he turns around to face the wall.

He clears he's throat, Daria sees everybody has turned their eyes away from the confessional "Just my luck!" Daria opens the door slowly making sure nobody looks at her.

"vicis quod locus ut erant diversus. Nos volo a novus voluntas. A voluntas ut servo universus clementia. a locus qua populus spera exsisto convulsus. a via. nos perficio nostrum somnium. vicis quod tractus. ut nos exsisto iunctus. ut nostrum spera. ut perficio nostrum maioribus factum!" The man sings at the top of he's lungs as everybody follows he's lyrics.

Daria looks towards the double doors and takes this chance to slowly make it to them, she gets behind the walls facing the double doors as she sighs deeply with relief…she opens the double doors and starts running like mad towards her house.

Daria opens the door to her house calmly, as she opens it she surprisingly sees a worried Quinn walking around with books on the sofa and the TV turned on with a women talking about the latest fashions.

"Quinn?" Quinn immediately look at the door and gasps with surprise as she sees Daria entering the house as she locks the door behind her

"Oh my…Daria!!" She runs towards Daria hugging her tightly as she lets out a tear "I heard these noises…and those screams…I thought"

Daria looks confused and sighs calmly "Quinn" Quinn stares at Daria happily as she grabs her by the shoulders "You idiot! I thought something happened to you!" Daria stares at her finally knowing and still surprised that her sister was worried about her.

"You…you were worried about me?" Quinn's eyes widen as she just realized what she did for the past hours of what she did, she lets go of Daria as she makes her way to the sofa "I…well…they were these sounds…and these rumors surrounding the house...and…" Daria looks at her concerned "Well…put them together…and…well…" Quinn looks around flailing her arms around "Here I am!"

Daria crosses her arms, she just noticed she still has the gun in her hand "Oh crap!" she immediately hides the gun in her pocket "Daria…what was that in your hand?"

"Nothing…I…I'm a little tired…"

"Was that…a…a gun?" Quinn's eyes widen as she tries to see what Daria had hidden in her pockets "No, no it wasn't" Quinn immediately tries to put her hands on Daria's green jacket, Daria steps back immediately "Hey!" "Daria was that a gun!? Mom and dad are gonna freak!"

"No it isn't!" Daria hastily tries to walk fast to the stairs but she's stopped by Quinn in front of her "Come on let me see!"

"I said No!" Daria shoves her out of the way as she walks upstairs, Quinn staggers to the ground as she looks at the frustrated Daria heading to her room.

"You can't hide you know! I know where your room is!"

"You'll wake up Mom and Dad!" Quinn looks at her concerned as Daria turns around and shuts herself in her room, Daria goes directly to her bed as she takes off her green jacket revealing her dark brown shirt underneath.

She looks at the gun with concern…she looks at the lockbox, she takes the lockbox opens it fast and puts the gun inside it, she then locks the box with a key "I can't let them find out about it…I just…" Daria lies down on the whole bed looking up on the ceiling..."I want to forget…I want…to see the sunlight…"

Daria closes her eyes as she sighs with relief with the fact she lived an incredible and what seems to be…impossible ordeal of events.

Quinn looks at the door that lead to Daria's Room "What is all the commotion?" A woman in a nightgown comes towards Quinn puzzled of all the noise "It's nothing mom, Daria just got back from her job that's all.

"Really?" Helen looks at the door "That was…unusually quick…it's still 11:30pm…didn't the parents told you they were gonna be back by 2:00am in the morning?"

"Yea…" Helen crosses her arms looking at Quinn "They probably came in early…and Daria…she seems a little frustrated…or tired I think."

"That Daria…" Helen stares at the door while turning around going back to her bedroom "I wonder what happened…don't worry we will ask her in the morning."

"Also…" Helen stops as Quinn starts talking "I think…I think Daria might…well…"

"Might what Quinn?" Quinn was unsure of what to do…would she really say that she saw her sister holding a gun? Would she really give her more hell than what she just had been through?

Quinn immediately thought about it carefully "Quinn?" Quinn looked at her mother worried of the sake of her sister I can't lie to mom…what if something's wrong with Daria…" Quinn thinks…and she finally opens her mouth

"I think Daria…I think she might…well…" Quinn stuttered realizing she was about to reveal to her mother about the weapon.

"What is the matter with you Quinn? Make up your mind" Quinn immediately reacts in response "I think she…she might be really tired!"

Helen looks at her daughter in a frown for having her worry for a bit "Gee…you think Quinn?" Helen leaves to her room in a huff, frustrated at what her daughter just told her.

Quinn stares at Daria's Room whispering "You owe me one"

Jane meanwhile…had calmed down after crying for a long time and momentarily seeing Trent's corpse, however when she stopped crying…she looked up to realize that he's corpse was gone.

"Trent?" with a sob in her voice, Jane stands up to find her brother was no longer there…she finds a black stained floor where he's body remained…she kneels to examine the floor "What…what is this?" Jane touches the floor to find out it has dried out quickly, Jane immediately starts sprinting around the house, to the kitchen, to the garage, she ran up the stairs busting down door with a kick to find out if Trent was there…there was no sight of him…anywhere…

Jane went to where she began equipped with her shotgun "Daria…you still around?" she cocks the shotgun to bring up her guard.

Silence…all that was heard is the wind.

Jane lowers the shotgun "Trent!" she calls out her brother once again…to find out he isn't around, she looks at the door that is open slightly…she runs towards the door opening it, looking outside…nothing is seen but trees, the sidewalks…the street…and the local houses.

Jane closes the door again…realizing she is alone on the house…

Jane looks around and shakes a little bit with fear as she just realized how scary the house is while alone…and without Trent…especially at Night… "I…I think I'm gonna walk around" she looks at her shotgun and decides to bring it with her, she opens the door and locks it as she exits the house, she sees Daria's house a few houses away.

She sighs and walks towards her house with the shotgun in one hand…she notices people looking at her weirdly and some even looked their windows because of it…she just chuckles "Oh great…now people are afraid of me…heh…" as she reaches the Morgendorffer Household, she notices the light on a certain room are still on

"Still awake aren't you?" as she's about to knock on the door she notices that Quinn is picking up the books she left at the sofa, Jane at first clutches her shotgun with fury…but calms down after a little bit "Steady Jane…You don't want to do this…" she calmly knocks on the door, a scared Quinn jumps hearing the door and accidentally throwing a book at the window, Jane crouches behind the door and sees the book and the shattered crystal on the ground "Huh?" she notices the door is open without a lock, she opens the door with a scared Quinn about to scream but when sees Jane's face she calms down "Oh…your Daria's friend"

Jane comes inside with the shotgun in hand and shuts the door "Is Daria here?" Quinn gasps at the sight of the shotgun "Hey…it's a very bad neighborhood, better take protection with you…don't you agree?" she shows her the shotgun happily; Quinn sighs with relief once again "So that's why Daria had a gun on her hand!" Jane looks at her with a little frown "Sure she did…did she tell you anything else?"

Quinn starts thinking as her posture indicates…she quickly answers "No…as a matter of fact…I saw the gun on her hand…and she quickly hid it…she seemed really frustrated."

Jane thought for a moment clutching the shotgun angrily…but calming down while listening to Quinn. "You think she's awake?"

"Why don't you go check? I can unlock her room if you want"

"Since when you can unlock doors?"

Quinn shows her a lock pick waving at it in front of her "A friend showed me"

The two of them make their way to Daria's Room silently as Quinn inserts the lock pick on the doors keyhole…she struggles to get it open, Jane stares at the door as Quinn finally opens it slowly and sees Daria wrapped in her sheets asleep, Jane just by looking at Daria is already enraged by her sight, she walks closely towards her.

"Um…" Quinn looks at Jane puzzled as Jane holds the shotgun with one hand…her hand shaking in rage "I…I think I'll leave now" Quinn shuts the door but stays near it…listening and looking through the keyhole.

Jane immediately with one hand points the shotgun at Daria's head in point blank range her hand shaking the shotgun violently as she's about to pull the trigger.

"You tried to kill Trent…" her hand steadying her aim "You…you murdering little…" Daria unbeknownst of her fate…is sound asleep…Jane finally at that point, pulls the trigger.

Only to hear a click, Jane calms down little by little as she found out she has no more ammo to kill her best friend at point blank range.

Jane slumps to the floor on her rear end as she lowers the gun for what she was about to do "I…" she quickly faints on the floor with the shotgun in her hand.

Quinn is frightened with fear that Daria was moments…even seconds away from Death…Quinn faints in front of Daria's Door not knowing of her fate.

The sun rises after quite some time…for Daylight has come; the sun shines brightly as it enters through Daria's Room, Daria's eyes open as she unwraps herself from her sheets, wearing her pajamas.

She immediately notices the opened door in the room, she turns around to see if the lock box was still on her cupboard "Phew…" she sighs with relief as the lock box is still there…she opens the lock box with the key and takes out the handgun "It's too risky to leave this around…" she notices the fainted Quinn on the doorstep "Quinn?"

"She must have tried opening the door…" Daria changes her clothes as Today was the 2nd day after Graduation…she remembers the school formed a reunion with all of her classmates before finally, to say "Graduate and leave high school".

Daria changes into her black skirt, her boots, her dark brown shirt and her green jacket, she hides the gun in her pocket once again "Better safe with me than my room…" she thinks to herself as she walks outside of the room, one of the clocks states 11:00am "One more hour for the healthy reunion…oh boy…" Daria was thinking if Jane would be there…or if everybody would be questioning her about the job…but since nobody was there…she was safe from any harm…

Daria sighs as she opened the door leaving a note "Mom, Dad, Quinn, I'm at the school reunion…I'm fine, good day.

PS: If Jane calls…tell her I'm at the reunion and I need to talk to her"

Daria leaves the house preparing herself for the inevitable.

At the high school "reunion" Daria arrives as her usual self…still stricken with the images of last night, she sees everybody there, the idiotic quarterback, the oh so…well…kind of…smart cheerleader, Jodie and Mac were there talking with everyone…but no sight of Jane…only Mr. O'Neil crying at the fact everybody has graduated and wanted to bring them one last time to say good bye and talk about their futures.

Daria looked at everybody especially at the crying O'Neil "Oh great…" she sighs with a little bit of frustration as she walks towards O'Neil.

"Um…Mr. O'Neil?" O'Neil still sobbing looks at Daria "Oh Daria…I'm so glad you're here…but at the same time I'm sad you already graduated!" he cries out louder as Daria just stares at him rolling her eyes "Yea…um…Sorry for graduating and stuff"

"No no Daria don't say that, you should be glad you're finally entering a new way into your life" Daria's eyes widen a little big as she remembers last night's events, she immediately shakes her head "Sure…um…thanks Mr. O'Neil" Daria turns around to look for Jane "Sure Daria No problemo!" Mr. O"Neil tries to contain himself as he sees all of he's students.

"Oooo what have we here? Isn't it the mistress of misery?!" Daria looks up and she finds a certain red head with freckles hitting on her "Buzz of Upchuck…I'm not in the mood"

"Grrr…Feisty" Upchuck in a salacious tone leaves Daria to go for Andrea "Grr…" Daria huffs in frustration a little as she looks at the door to see Jane has arrived along with a familiar individual behind her

"You've GOT to be kidding" It was none other than Tom who waved at Daria when he saw her "Hey you were right, she did come…but…why did you bring me here"

"You'll see" Jane told Tom as she also waved at Daria with a grin on her face, Daria is shocked and at the same time surprised as she steps back two steps…"Hiya Almost Killer" Jane stops in front of Daria with Tom on her side.

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb…remember yester night?" Tom looks at them both as he notices Daria looks shocked and a little shaken.

"Um…what's going on?" Tom asks both of them as Daria is still staring at Jane

"Go on Daria…why don't you tell everyone how you almost…should I say…"

"Don't" Daria looked at Jane with a sad face, she was about to reveal everything to the entire class.

"Why not…surely these people have to know how you almost MURDERED my brother last night!" Everybody looks at Daria in a shock as Daria feels surrounded by everybody's eyes on her.

"You didn't let me explain what happened that night! As far as I remember…YOU tried to kill ME!" Daria responds back to Jane as Jane leans back in a frown.

"And your brother for your information…was probably drugged! He tried to kill me!"

"Now this is entertaining" one of the students whispered to he's friends as Daria and Jane faced off in the middle of the room. Mr. O'Neil couldn't help but get between them to break it off "Girls stop! You don't know what you're saying…or are you just trying to get attention"

"What's…what's going on here…Jane is she telling the truth?" Jane looks at Tom angrily "Oh sure take her side now would you"

"Enough!" Daria cries out to both of them as she clenches her fists "This discussion is over"

"The hell it is!" Jane clenched her fists and what the entire class was hoping for…a fight was ensuing.

"Would you just shut up and let me explain what happened that night!?" and with Daria's Outburst scream, Jane immediately launches the first punch, striking her face causing Daria to stagger backwards holding her face.

"Explain that to my brother's gunshot wounds!" The class immediately gave them space for the upcoming fight as Tom tried to calm them down "Wait a minute, both of you calm down!"

Jane looks at Tom "You don't know how it feels like!" Unknown to her, Daria was charging at her, striking an uppercut to the face with anger, as Jane staggered backwards to the ground in pain

"You forced me!" Daria looks at Jane as she struggles to stand up; Jane looks at her furiously clenching her firsts harder.

"Jane I want you to calm do-"Jane charges at Daria at full force as Daria runs out of the way as Jane hits the lockers behind Daria, frowning in pain as she grabs her hand, clutching it in pain.

"Stop it!" Daria tries to calm Jane down but she looks at her mad with rage "Listen to me! I can explain…just…" Jane charges Daria at full force, till a certain history teacher gets between them "That is quite ENOUGH!" Jane immediately stops in her track as DeMartino gets in her way "As much as everybody would like to SEE a FIGHT ensue on this oh JOYOUS reunion…I would like to say this" He grabs both of their arms "Take it OUTSIDE!" he pulls them both as the rest of the class followed including O'Neil.

As he pulls them outside Jane looks at Daria furiously as Daria looks at her with concern "Now…If I let go of you both…would you promise not to KILL each other, at LEAST on this oh JOYOUS day?" Daria stares at Jane as Jane stares at her back…Jane's fists clench tightly as she waits for DeMartino to let go of her, Daria tries to look for a way out.

"Jane listen to me…somebody helped Trent make a name for himself, I don't know who they are, but there's a symbol on the Drums on Trent's equipment for Mystik Spiral…he told me there where this guys who presented him a new way of life…he then tried to persuade me to ent-"

"You expect me to believe that crap!?" Jane hissed at Daria while still waiting for DeMartino to let go of he's grip.

"He tried to persuade me to enter in this new way of life thing…I said no he still tried to convince me, I walked out of the basement, and he tried to kill me with he's guitar!" Jane was still not buying it as she was waiting for the moment DeMartino loosened he's grip.

"He threw he's guitar at me! He even said he was gonna tell you I was mugged so you wouldn't know he killed me!"

"Would you kindly let go of me so I can beat her face in!?" Jane hissed at Daria even more as she tried to loosen the grip with DeMartino.

"If he really wasn't killed, then why don't you ask him yourself!? I'm pretty sure he'll just lie to you so he can keep you in the house forever!" Jane forces herself and tries to hit Daria with her fists, DeMartino lets go of Daria only as Jane is still out of control.

"That's the truth! Remember the man outside of your house when I got in? I was running from him! He tried to kill me like Trent did! Just because I refused to join their "new way of life"." Jane loosens the grip with DeMartino and charges at Daria, grappling her and dropping her to the floor, as they both lied on the floor, Jane was prepared to deliver a furious barrage of punches. DeMartino rushed towards Jane.

"Jane it's the truth!"

"If I had my gun with me, I would gladly show you how it feels to get shot you little murderer!"

Daria tried to loosen her grip with Jane; fortunately DeMartino had pulled Jane away from Daria, taking this opportunity Daria was able to stand up, wiping her jacket and skirt of dust.

"Don't run you coward!" Jane was trying to force herself out of DeMartino's Grip to charge at Daria once again, Daria stood there staring at her "I wish you could believe me…You don't know what I went through!"

"What YOU went through!? You shot my brother as far as I know! And if my brother needed help with anything he would have told me!" Jane was still trying to loosen the grip with DeMartino.

Daria looked down…as she felt she wasn't going nowhere…a man dressed in a white coat with a hood on, away from the high school…saw the event "That's the one…" Daria looked at Jane "If you won't believe me…then ask your brother…I'm not going to fight you, and I had no intention of killing your brother…I did out of self defense and for what he told me." Daria walks away as Jane grows more furious as she sees her walk away, she finally lets loose of DeMartino's grip and chases after her…only to stop halfway…clenching her fists in rage.

Daria turned around to see a furious Jane loose of her grip, she stares at her knowing she was gonna receive the beating of her life.

Jane looked at her in rage…she lowers her arms calming down that moment…Jane at that moment decided to do what Daria asked.

"What symbol…" a furious Jane asks Daria as Daria stares at her "The symbol on the drum equipment…if that's enough proof…he was also coughing a black liquid." Jane remembers the black stained floor where her brother was; she stares at Daria still with rage…she points at her.

"For your sake…I'm going to check…but if I find out you lied to me Daria Morgendorffer…"

"I wouldn't lie to you…you wouldn't kill me after all we've been through"

Jane realizes she speaks the truth…but would still give her the beating of her life…as she missed 2 gunshots at her back at the house.

"That doesn't stop me from giving you a good beating…" Jane walked away from Daria into the streets walking towards her house.

"You know what? I'll come with you" Jane looked at Daria as she got close to her, Jane took the chance by grabbing her by the jacket and about to launch a punch at her face…she growled at her face for about three seconds…she breathes heavily and lets her go in a huff as she tries to calm down, Daria stands there staring at her. Tom looks at both of them confused and worried…as he is prepared to follow them both.

"Fine…Show me…"


	6. Ch5 Desperate

**Chapter 5 Desperate**

The day was young…as the entire class started talking about Daria and Jane's face off at the post-graduation reunion. "What could they mean?" The questions raced all over in numbers; rumors already starting by a fight…even bets were made to which one would survive the ordeal.

As the rumors stirred on…Daria and Jane made their way to Jane's House…to reveal the sudden truth? Or would something await them there?

"I always thought those 2 were a little weird…but now they're throwing fists at each other" One of the classmates talked with her boyfriend about the sudden incident, as everybody else was doing the same. "Wow Babe, I never knew that Daria chick could throw a hit like that!" "Kevy! She could be a better cheerleader like me!"

"Nah babe, you're the best! No one could beat you…you're like…cute and stuff!"

"Aww thanks Kevy!" The idiotic athlete and the…intelligent cheerleader hugged each other as the others watched "I don't know about you…but didn't that guy that was with Jane just went after them?"

"Your right about that…"

A man dressed in a white coat with a white hood on, followed suit slowly behind Tom…as Tom himself was busy following Daria and Jane.

The two of them walked the streets as Tom and the White coat man followed suit, Jane stared at Daria by the corner of eye with anger as both of them were reaching her house.

"You better be right" Daria could notice the hate in Jane's voice as Jane opened the door to her house, as soon as she opened the door Daria immediately notices the black stain on the floor, she runs towards the stain as Jane opens the door halfway, opening the door by force "This stain…is it Trent's?" Jane grunts in anger but calms down by looking at the stain she gets closer "Trent's body was there…but it doesn't mean it's he's blood." Daria looks at her, still knowing that by saying the wrong words, she could end up dead. Jane was staring at her while crossing her arms "You're gonna show me or not?" Daria turned around to face the basement door, she walks towards the door while an unconvinced Jane followed her, Tom meanwhile was trying to find out what was going on in there.

Daria opened the basement door and walked down the stairs "The basement?" Daria stayed silent as she headed towards the Mystik Spiral equipment "See? It's right here!"

Jane turned on the lights to reveal the drums as a convinced Daria pointed at the drums…"Gee…good discovery" Daria turned to the drums…to discover the symbol wasn't there.

"Wha…what!?" Daria looked behind the drums; she went through the entire equipment, scavenging for that certain symbol…only to find nothing. Jane now unconvinced and a little pissed off more than ever puts her hands on her hips "THIS is what you wanted to show me?" Daria kept scavenging…but to no avail, her breathing exasperated "I swear I saw it on the drums! Trent showed it to me!"

"You know what I see?" Daria stops scavenging as she kept gasping for air…her breathing changed to sobs, she ran across the basement floor trying to find the drum with the symbol "I swear it was right there!!" her screams echoed the basement.

"Will you just STOP!?" A furious Jane stomped her foot on the ground looking at the desperate Daria who was still running around the basement. Jane grew impatient as Daria came running towards her "I know it was right there! You have to believe m-"Jane grabbed her by the shoulders, she slapped her making her fall to the ground covering her cheek.

"There is no symbol and there never was any!" A furious Jane was staring at Daria with her fists ready to fly…Daria couldn't help but let out tears, knowing that her best friend would never believe her.

Daria remembered the night at the house…and that gave her an idea "The kids!" Daria got up and raced to the stairs as a Confused and Annoyed Jane watched "What…?"

"The kids I watched over…they can vouch for me!" Jane stared at her still unconvinced with her arms crossed "Another excuse?" Daria looked at Jane with a worried tone on her voice "I'm serious! They can tell you what happened that night! You remembered the man outside of your house…the one that was chasing me!"

"Oh yes…the one time you said you were too tired to tell me about? And also the time you shot my brother." Daria stared at her while letting out a frustrated sigh "Will you just follow me?"

"Oh come on Daria why don't you just admit you shot my brother!"

"I DID shoot him!" Jane's eyes widen as she hears the words she was looking for in the argument…but that only made her hate Daria more on the inside, Jane looks down on the floor…probably ready to Kill Daria where she stood "He tried to kill me! I had no choice! He told me he was going to convert you! He was going to kill me and tell you that I was mugged!" Daria's words only drove Jane's emotions to anger…hate…and the intention of Killing Daria sounded even sweeter than earlier.

Daria stared at Jane and she knew Jane was gonna charge at her, Daria took a deep breath and shouted at Jane "Just give me a chance!"

Jane fists clenched harder…she lifted her head to see Daria. Jane's body shook with anger…her hands shook even more…

"One more…just one more Daria Morgendorffer…"

Daria stared at her…knowing that if she wasted her time one more time…she would eventually stop existing on the spot…or receive the beating of her life.

"That's all I need" Daria and Jane exited the basement and exited the house…inside the basement however…lied the man in the white coat…holding the real drums on he's hands…with a certain symbol on them "Clear." The man's voice speaks softly…as another tall man comes out of the shadows "Thanks man…You really saved me today" Trent is the one who comes out of the shadows as he thanks the man in the white coat "No problem…Novus Vita looks out for its members…What should I do about the girl?"

"You mean Daria…? I don't really want her to destroy Jane's view of me…Do as you wish…"

"Libenter" the man speaks in their Latin tongue as he brings out he's knife from the coat as he exited the basement.

Daria lead Jane to the house next to the "abandoned" church, the house looked different on the daylight.

Daria got closer to the house as she prepared to knock on the door "Daria…" An impatient Jane poked Daria as the door opened…the old lady in the French maid outfit was there, the old lady squinted her eyes as she saw a familiar sight "Ah! Miss Daria!"

Jane immediately took a step back when the old lady recognized her; she looked at Daria as she stuttered "Thi-This doesn't prove anything!"

A sound of footsteps scurrying towards the door are heard "Miss Daria!!" The little girl immediately comes out of the door, she hugs Daria's legs, Daria bends down and pats her on the head "Hey there"

Jane crosses her arms as she remains unconvinced "Miss Daria, were terribly sorry about last night…I hope you haven't told anyone about the event…" the old lady looks down in shame…Jane's eyes widen as she hears the words of the old lady, she remembers the night when Daria came running to her house as she saw the man in the black trench coat.

"Could she be right?" This question came to her mind for a moment…after she remembered Trent's body on the floor with Daria holding a handgun…the question vanished from her mind.

"Miss…I need to know who that man was." The old lady flinched immediately after hearing the question from Daria…she looked at her with shock "I…I can't tell you Miss Daria…it's strictly forbidden!"

"Ok this explains the man who was chasing you…but it DOESN'T explain why you SHOT Trent!"

"Trent…? Trent Lane?" Jane turns around immediately to face the old lady as she hears her brother's name.

"He's quite the young fellow…I remember when they did that show in front of a lot of people…we helped them a little with their lyrics…they were really outstanding." Jane's eyes widen even more as she gasps in shock…Daria's eyes widen also as she stares at the old lady…the old lady, realizing what she just said, covers her mouth with her hands.

"Oh dear!" The old lady turns around and walks towards the door "I'm sorry, I've said too mu-"Jane grabs the old lady's shoulders with a tight grip "You know my brother?"

"I…I…I said too much!"

"I don't care, you know my brother…Daria hear says that my brother tried to kill her" the old lady gasps in fear…as she grabs Daria by the shoulders "Oh dearie…he invited you didn't he!?" Daria looks at her and let's go of her grip "Yes! Yes exactly! He invited me to some new way of life, I refused and then he tried to kill me!"

The old lady gasped even more as she lead the children inside the house "Go on" the old lady turned around to face Daria and Jane…Jane was shocked that the old lady knew what Daria was talking about.

"No…No way…" Jane was reluctant to believe it…Daria however stared at her face "What more proof do you need!?" Daria crosses her arms and looks at her friend…who was starting to believe her.

The old lady however, looked around for anybody whose watching…the man in the white coat was behind a wall…waiting for the right moment...While Tom was still watching the whole event, hearing the conversations as he hid.

"I…I can't say more dearies…I'm terribly sorry…"

"You know who my brother is! I need to know why he was inviting Daria to this…this new way of life!"

The old lady looked at them both…she then looked at Daria who seemed to have survived the whole ordeal "After all you've been through…well...I…"

"Please…I need to know what is with this organization…cult…or whatever it is!" Daria grabbed the old lady's shoulders, the old lady let out some tears as she saw Daria's face

"You're too young…"

The old lady looked down in shame..."It's not a cult…it…well…it was…you see…the new way of life is-"before she could say more, a knife comes flying towards her neck, she gurgles and tries to gasp for air, she slumps to the floor hard on the grass and the pave road…as the black blood bleeds out of her neck.

"No!" Daria cries out as she kneels to the old lady's body, Jane does the same as she notices the liquid coming out of her neck "That…that's blood?" Jane immediately remembers the stains on her floor.

"Ja…Jar…" the old lady lifts her hand to Daria, Daria grabs her hand and clenches it tightly "Look…for…Jar…Jarv…"

"Who?"

"Jarvis…" the old lady coughs violently as she gasps for air "Look for him dearie…he…he might…give you all...The answers…" the old lady lets out a yelp as her hand is rendered like a doll…unmovable.

"That's quite enough" A cold, dark voice is heard as the man in the white coat with the white hood preventing he's face to be seen…is walking towards them.

"So you're Miss Morgendorffer…what a shame…" Daria looks at him with hate as she stands up straight "You…You did this…"

"'Fraid so…" The man looks at Jane with concern "You must be he's brother…" Jane stares at him with fury as her fists clench tightly.

"You're brother sent me…I suggest you don't look…this will be…messy…very messy indeed…" he widens he's coat as he reveals a butcher knife, he brings it out of he's coat as he clutches it with he's hand.

Daria stares at the knife with fear as she looks around for a place to run, Jane looks at Daria for a brief moment "You…You were right…"

"Time to die Miss Morgendorffer!" the man in white charges at Daria with a scream, Jane pulls her out of the way just in time "This way!" Jane keeps pulling her by her arm as Daria runs beside her, the man smiles "This will be enterta-" The man is bashed with a shovel by Tom as he's gasping for air, the man grunts in pain as he lies on the floor…Daria and Jane look behind as they see Tom with the shovel "Tom!" they both shout out to him as the man in white stands up with no trouble "Big…Big mistake…" he turns around to face Tom as he punches him in the face, making him stagger backwards, the man in white walks towards him brandishing the butcher knife.

Daria pulls out the handgun immediately "Drop it!" the man in white turns he's head around hastily as Daria fires shots at him, the man in white staggers as the bullets hit him hard…as Daria is prepared to fire the next shot…the gun clicks "huh?" Daria looks at the handgun's clip to notice it's out of ammo.

"Ah crap…" Jane looks at Tom standing up with the shovel still in he's hands…furious…Tom hits the man in white hard...as the man in white stumbles forward in an attempt to recover

"I…I can't die yet!" The man in white runs towards Daria with the butcher knife as he tosses it blindly at her, the knife manages to miss her and hit the floor close to her foot.

"Damn it!" the man in white stomps he's foot in anger as he runs off into the streets.

"Oh no you don't!" Jane started running after him, Daria grabbed her from the arm as she pulled her away from him "Are you crazy! He might be hiding a gun!"

"He just threw a knife at you, I'm pretty sure he's unarmed!"

"Do you really want to risk your life!? He could have killed us all for all I know!"

Jane clenched her fists as the man in white run out of sight, she calmed down, Tom walked towards them while caring for he's face…a little bit of blood was bleeding from he's nose.

"You make good friends Daria"

"Not funny"


	7. Ch6 The man named Jarvis

**Chapter 6 The man named Jarvis...  
**

Trent waited as he leaned back on the wall with he's arms crossed, he saw the man in white running towards him, he seemed injured from Trent's point of view "I'm guessing she still lives" the man in white slumped on the floor in exhaustion as he crawled towards the wall "She had a firearm I'm afraid…I had to get away…lucky for me she ran out of ammo"

"Don't worry about it...what about the old lady you told me about?"

The man in white raises he's hand and gives a thumbs up "Dead" he leans he's back on the wall while he's legs rest lying on the floor. "Were making a big risk here…if Daria still lives…she could be telling everybody about Novus Vita in a heartbeat."

"That's what I'm worried about Trent..." The man in white examines he's butcher knife "What if we just run them over with a car?"

"Nah…that's not how it goes Shake." Trent looks at the streets to discover Daria and Co. are gone "She's on the move"

"Better tell Jacques"

Daria, Jane and Tom walk the streets as they head to the Lawndale Library…walking faster than normal as somebody might be hot on their trail.

"Would you mind explaining what the hell's going on?"

"Can this wait Tom? I almost got killed back there"

"Look can you just explain what happened?"

Daria kept on walking facing the Library building "Long story"

The trio entered the Library as Trent and Shake followed suit behind them "The library…Trent do you think?"

"We have to do this now before they get away…"

As they entered the Library Daria walked towards the receptionist "We need Information on a man named Jarvis." The receptionist began typing on the keyboard "One moment please" the data soared through the computer as names resembling "Jarvis" appeared on screen "You're kidding" Jane looked at all the names not knowing where to start…"Oh crap this is gonna take forever…" Daria hastily turned to face the receptionist "Look there's this old lady who knew a man named Jarvis…she lives near the abandoned church"

The receptionist was surprised at first but at the moment, he had an idea "Ah! Jarvis Goodman!" He types the information on the computer as the words "Jarvis Goodman Age: 38 Appear on the monitor".

"He's a very secretive man…but he has been for a little bit…why do you want to know?" "Can you tell us where he lives?"

Trent and Shake entered the library to find the Trio on the reception desk "Girls…Trouble at the entrance" Jane looked up to see her brother standing next to the man in white, she gasped and poked her head down "Daria…its Trent…"

"He lives right at this address…are you going to write this down or do you want to print the information?"

Daria grabs the notebook and the pen from the desk; she starts writing it down as Trent and Shake approach the reception desk

"I should have brought the shovel…"

"Mind writing a little faster Daria?"

"Done"

The man at the reception notices the other two closing at the reception desk; Daria, Jane and Tom immediately sprint after getting the information they needed, Trent and Shake see the trio sprinting towards the back exit. "I'll get em…" Shake sprinted towards them at full force while Trent just watched "I got a better idea…" Trent walked outside of the Library…while the receptionist just stood there confused.

The back door was opened with a great force as Tom charged towards it, allowing Daria and Jane to sprint towards the alley and out on the streets…Tom followed suit while Shake was right behind them "Would you hold still!?" Shake tried to grab Tom but fails by tripping to the floor while seeing them run towards them.

Trent however…was waiting at the end of an alley, as he steps out to greet a fleeing Daria and Jane "Going somewhere?"

Daria gasps in surprise as she looks backward at a fleeing Tom with Shake right behind them "Nowhere to run! "Shake stops in he's track knowing that Trent was also blocking the way…Trent stared at the three of them as they remain helpless between the two "End of the Line Daria" A car was heard speeding on the streets as it makes a sharp turn towards the alley, Daria's eyes widen as the car makes its way towards them "What?" Trent asks as Daria and Jane move away from Trent…the Car speeds towards the alley as a confused Trent looks behind him, The car forces itself through the alley while the sides of the car screech and some of the parts come off with great force, Trent is sent flying backwards towards Daria and Jane as the car stops in its tracks…the top window of the car opens as a dizzy driver comes out to greet them.

"Hey Daria, Hey Jane…um…I think I made a wrong turn" It was none other than Kevin Thompson…learning how to drive with a frightened Britney besides him "Oh Kevy…I told you not to go at Full Speed!"

"What do you know…we were saved by the idiot and he's sidekick…who happens to be he's girlfriend" Jane chuckles a little as she and Daria immediately start climbing the car out of the alley, Tom also follows suit…Shake runs towards Trent to check on him "Trent you alright!?"

"Kevin…I might not say this…ever…but…Am I glad to see you!" Daria jumps out of the other side of the broken car as the three of them sprint towards the streets "We need to get to this address!"

"Wow Brittany…that Daria chick just thanked me for crashing into the alley!" Kevin looked around as he saw the trio run off, he turned around to see Shake helping Trent get up. "Hiya! You need a little help with that?" Kevin climbed out of the top window into the car's roof…he got dizzy as he got up and fell backwards fainting in the process.

"Oh Kevy!" Brittany gets out into the car's roof to check on he's fainted boyfriend, Shake and Trent look at them both confused "That was…"

"Unordinary…"

Shake scratches he's head in confusion as he helps Trent stand up "You think he crashed here intentionally?"

"Nah…" Trent looks at Brittany trying to wake up a fainted Kevin "I think it was just the wrong place at the wrong time…for us…"

"Definatly…"

The trio start walking calmly…knowing that they've lost the pursuers…they come upon a house with the numbers "1890" on the wall.

Daria checks the notes on her notebook to find the same numbers written on the address.

"This is it." Jane proceeds to knock on the door; she knocks on the door as the three of them waited for a response…the door opens revealing a man dressed in a blue sweater and green shorts "Can I help you?" A weary tone is heard from the man…Daria shows him a photo "Are you Jarvis Goodman?"

"Yes…that would be me…who wants to know?"

"This might seem a little crazy but…we think you know something about…well…this new way of life" Jarvis is shocked but not surprised as he hears Daria mention the new way of life to him "Ah yes…come in" the trio walks inside the house as the man welcomes them in.

The living room is spit spot clean…as there's no dust in sight…"Are you a new member?" Jarvis asks the girls as he serves himself a cup of coffee.

"Not exactly…see…there's...this man in a black trench coat"

"Oh…So you've been blacklisted"

Daria, Jane and Tom sit on the sofa, while Daria concerned turns around to face him "Blacklisted?"

"Yes…" he grabs he's cup of coffee and seats on he's chair "It means you were invited…but you denied the invitation…and now there trying to…how do you say…erase you from existence" the man uses a wise tone in he's voice as he drinks he's coffee.

"Yes exactly…do you know why?"

The man looks at the three of them…he then turns he's attention to Daria "Who invited you Ms…?"

"Daria…Daria Morgendorffer"

"Aww yes…Ms Morgendorffer…I've heard about you" He puts he's cup on the table…he faces Daria again "It was…Trent Lane…correct?"

"You know my brother too?" Jane leans towards him as she remains on the sofa.

"Yes…he is recently new into…Novus Vita…"

Daria looks down as she tries to translate the language "Novus Vita…that means New Life right?"

"You are smart Ms Morgendorffer…" He stands up from he's seat as he walks towards the book shelves "Unfortunately…now that you've been blacklisted…you and you're friends here…are no longer safe."

Daria looked down worried, she looks at Jarvis "But…that means I'll be running forever…isn't there something that can be done!?"

Jarvis looks at her from the corner of he's eye…he picks up a book with the Title "The Founding of Novus Vita", he shows it to Daria and the rest "This has all the history of the founding of our organization…or…well…ex-cult"

He gives the book to Daria, Daria looks at the cover "But…this doesn't…"

"My dear Morgendorffer…I have already revealed the existence of this organization, I'm afraid I've already broken so many rules…" The man opens a drawer "I…I must bid you all farewell…for I will reveal you the way you can save yourself…"

Daria's eyes widen as the man pulls out the same revolver from the night the man in black tried to kill her, she gasped at the sight of the gun "Here" The man pulls out a clip from another of he's guns "Take two…I noticed you have shot several of our members outside…it is not safe for you to be unarmed…you must be prepared to face them…" Daria takes the two handgun clips "Um…Thanks…"

"Don't worry; I will not kill you…As you are the first that has survived the blacklist…but…as I said…I will tell you how you can survive…how you can remove yourself from the blacklist."

Jane looked at Jarvis as he opened another drawer "And I noticed you've been carrying a weapon yourself…Miss Lane" Jane lets out a little gasp as he looks at Jarvis, Jarvis pulls out a box full of shotgun shells "You'll need them for the coming days…"

"Why are you…?" Jane grabs the box of shells as Jarvis looks at Tom "You look like one of the Sloane's…correct?"

"You know my parents by any chance?"

"Oh yes…your father and I are good friends…so don't worry about a thing" Tom's eyes widen as he's suspicions might be coming true "Does my father-"

"No…he doesn't know about Novus Vita…and he must not know"

He pulls out a revolver from he's drawer and throws it to Tom; Tom grabs it as he examines it "Huh?"

"Don't give me that face…for you too are in Danger…" he finally grabs the last gun from he's drawers, he closes the drawer and holds the gun in he's hand.

"So what now?" Daria asks Jarvis as Jarvis stares at Daria "The way to save yourself...is to get yourself off of the blacklist…but that will be a difficult task…" Jarvis looks outside of the window as he sees the tallest building in Lawndale "Do you see the tower of Lawndale? That's where you need to go…There is a man named Frank Rosenberg…find him…he will be the key to your safety…"

"Frank Rosenberg?"

"Yes…he is in the tower…he is part of Novus Vita like myself…but he is more…how do I say…more understanding of the situation with Novus Vita…"

"Why don't you come with us?" Jane walked towards him as Jarvis shakes he's head "No…I have betrayed this organization…and now they're after me as well…" He picks up a knife and prepares to cut he's skin, he swings fast as black blood bleeds out of he's arm. He shows the blood to Daria and the rest "This…This cursed…disease…this is what we must endure with…"

"Yea I've seen it…what is it?" Daria looks at the black blood bleeding from he's arm "Frank knows more about the disease than anyone…he invented it waaaayyy back when Novus Vita was founded…all I will say is…that this blood…is what makes us different…from the normal human being…but…the key difference…is that we are neither gods…or immortal men who never age…we are still human…inside"

Daria looks at the black blood as it still bleeds from the man's arm "But…what does it do?"

"As I said…Frank knows more about it…this blood…well…it maintains us…but…" Jarvis puts the gun to he's head, Daria and Jane gasp at what he was about to do while Tom screams out "Wait!"

"A shot to the head…will kill any man…Novus Vita is no exception to this rule…" Jarvis looked at Daria…"Flee to the tower…the three of you…and be careful…find Frank Rosenberg…and tell him…that Jarvis Goodman…had a long…unfulfilling…life…" Jarvis closed he's as he clicked the gun to pull the trigger "Wait! You don't have to kill yourself for this cult!" Jarvis smiled as she heard Daria's words "I'm not doing it for Novus Vita" he looked at Daria while letting out a tear…a black liquid is seen "They're going to kill me anyway…so…" he prepares again to pull the trigger as he points he's gun to he's head.

"Ms Morgendorffer……Keep on living……Don't let the cavalry of Novus Vita bring you all down……They have the numbers……They have the firepower even……but as long as you reach Frank……he…he can create…"

"Create what?" Jarvis stayed silent…as he opened he's eyes "Salvation…" Jarvis pulls the trigger as he slumps to the floor lifeless…the black liquid comes out through the hole in he's head…but less fluent than when he was alive…the blood appears to freeze as the body itself gets cold…

"Salvation…" Daria looks at the book she was given…Jane puts her hand on her shoulder "So…to the tower we go?"

Daria stares at the book "Hang on…I need to know about this…organization……I think we all do"

Tom looks outside the window as he locks the door "Nobody seems to know where here…but they might find us eventually…"

"That's enough time…" Daria opens the book as the other two take a breather from the earlier chase. Jane sits on the sofa breathing calmly…as Tom looks out the window keeping watch.

Daria begins to read out loud as she sits on Jarvis's chair.

"The founding of Novus Vita…by Frank Rosenberg, Jarvis Goodman…and…Jacques Frederic"


	8. Ch7 The Forgotten Sister

Chapter 7

The Forgotten Sister

"Kiddo?" A confused man wearing he's business suit…looked at her fainted daughter on the floor, the door to Someone's room was open as the red headed girl laid fainted on the floor.

"Hmm…Maybe she came in late again…no…Helen told me she was gonna talk to Quinn about something…" The father stood there in a thinking posture as Quinn with a groan, woke up from her sleep "Hmm…" Quinn got up putting her hand on her head; she noticed her father was there…who still hasn't noticed she got up.

"Dad?" Jake turned around quickly to look at a rather dizzy Quinn "Hiya Quinn! Um…you know beds are used for sleeping right? Or is it a new fashion these days?"

"No…it's…um…" Quinn thought of something quickly to change the subject "Where's Daria?" was the only question that popped in her head.

"Oh she went to a high school after graduation reunion…weird name for a reunion though…and so soon" Jake stood there in he's thinking posture again as Quinn stared at him "You mean she's at school right?"

"Huh? Oh sure Quinn……Or is she?" Jake keeps thinking as he walks downstairs, Quinn raises her shoulders in a little bit of confusion as she walks downstairs, she sees her mother preparing herself to go to work. Quinn takes a look at the clock and notices its 12:35pm "Quinn when Daria get's home tell her I need to talk to her"

Quinn looks at her mother and just nods as she opens the door "Quinn?"

"Sure mom" Quinn opens the door to the outside, she closes it as she leaves, she notices Daria left the car "She went walking?" Quinn looks towards the school from afar "Ugh…" she starts walking towards…along the road she notices a man in a white coat come close to her, the man stops in front of her "Excuse me"

"Um…I'm kind of an in hurry"

"This will only take a moment…"

Quinn rolled her eyes in frustration "Fine…what is it?"

"Have you seen a Miss Daria Morgendorffer?" Quinn looked at him concerned as she raised an eyebrow "Why do you want her for?"

"I'm a friend of hers…" the man takes a bow in front of Quinn, Quinn smiles a little bit "Well I'm looking for her too…I think she's at Lawndale High School in some reunion I think"

"Ah…wonderful…thank you for your time…" the man in white turns around to walk towards the school, Quinn steps forward "Wait…what's your name?"

"Shake…now if you excuse me…I'm also in a hurry" he immediately starts running towards the school while a confused Quinn stood there watching him run "Strange…Oh well" Quinn continued on walking along the sidewalk…along the road she spots a man walking on the same sidewalk with her "Hey Daria's Sister"

"Huh?" Quinn turns her head around with stopping; she sees a familiar face "Oh…you're…Daria's Friend's brother…what's your name again?"

"I wanted to ask you…you've seen a guy wearing a white coat…? He's name Shake" Quinn's eyes widen a little "Oh yea! He took off towards Lawndale High school…for some reason he asked about Daria"

"Perfect…thanks" Trent immediately took off running towards the same direction…as a now even more confused Quinn stood there raising an eyebrow while crossing her arms "Jeez…What did Daria do this time?" as confused as she was…she kept walking towards the school.

She could see the school up close now…there was a big crowd outside the school grounds…some were whispering…some were talking out loud about some fight that went on…and a teacher stood there worried while another was crying about the event.

Quinn seeing all this…was even more confused of the situation…she walked towards the crowd as the ex-fashion club was talking about the sudden ordeal that took place "What is up with them?" "Did you see the girl when she punched her!?" "That…was…nice…"

"What's happening around here??" A confused Quinn asked her friends as the entire crowd keeps re-telling the same ordeal in an excited and in a somewhat confused manner "Oh Quinn…You're brainy sister was here" "Oh my god Quinn you should have seen it! Your sister and some other girl started bad mouthing each other and then a fight broke out!"

"Too bad DeMartino stopped the fight…it was getting really good"

Quinn stood there shocked and even more confused as she heard the words of her friends "Daria in a fight!?" she thought to herself "Who 

would Daria fight with?" she kept thinking but then it aroused another question…

"Wait…why are you people here? I thought this was a reunion for Daria's class only"

"Oh Sandi forgot some of her makeup in her locker and when we entered through the doors there was your Sister and this girl and they were bad mouthing each other! And then the other girl punched your sister and then your sister delivered a punch and!" an excited Stacy was re-telling the ordeal in a jumpy manner as she jumped to poses resembling the fight.

"Stacy would you calm down? You're making a scene"

"Oh sorry Sandi"

Quinn couldn't believe that Daria would ever get into a fight "Daria? My sister Daria?" She thought…How could an antisocial girl like her get into a fight? Quinn turned around to see a freaked out DeMartino trying to calm down Timothy O'Neil as he kept crying.

Gunshots are heard from the direction Quinn came from, Quinn gasps as she puts her hands on her mouth in fear "Daria!" she thought…as she remembered that Daria had a handgun…but she decided not to believe it "Anyway Quinn…were going out shopping…want to join us?"

Another gunshot is heard from the same direction, Quinn's eyes widen, she quickly turns around "Where did Daria go!?"

"Oh she went to take her friend somewhere else…while a guy…well two guys followed them and…"

"Wait…her friend?"

Stacy looked up at Quinn with a surprised look "Yea…Daria was saying stuff…something about last night and…and murder!"

"Oh…right……" Tiffany stood there thinking while Stacy was a little freaked out.

"Wait…murder?" Quinn was shocked in hearing this…Daria? Involved in Murder? She thought…"That…that explains the gun…it…No…it couldn't…" Quinn looks at Stacy "What else she said!?"

"Well…she told her about her brother…um…what else…oh yea!" Stacy snaps her fingers and points a Quinn in a jumpy manner as a frustrated Sandi watched "She also said something about going to her house to prove something to her…I think…oh! The other girl's name was Jane! Now I remember!"

Quinn remembered that name…in fact…she saw her recently last night…she remembered very clearly what she tried to do while Daria was asleep…a big reason why she fainted in front of the door.

Quinn was shaking a little thinking of the fate of her sister as one last gunshot was heard from the direction leading to her house.

"Ja…Jane…are you sure?"

"Yea definatly! And…you're sister also said something about a man chasing her…but that Jane was furious! She was ready to beat her senseless!"

Quinn looked at an excited Stacy while Sandi tried to calm her down again, Quinn kept thinking about last night when Jane entered with the 

shotgun…she didn't want to believe it…at that moment…she thought Daria had been killed.

Quinn turned around immediately and ran towards the gunshot directions, her friends stared at her confused as she kept running "Wait Quinn! It's too dangerous to go in that direction! Quinn!!" A struggling DeMartino tried to persuade Quinn with words…but she kept running towards the gunshots…DeMartino looked at her with a confused and frustrated look.

"Jeez…what's with her?" Sandi asked her friends as she looked at the running Quinn…Sandi feels a hand on her shoulder…she turns around to find a man in a blue shirt "Hey Sandi…um…can I talk to you?"

Quinn was still running as fast as she could…on the road she notices Jane's house and immediately starts knocking like mad "Daria!!" she cries out her sister's name…but no answer…the house echoes with Quinn's desperate knocking on the door…but nobody or…anything…is nearby to hear it.

Quinn in frustration stomps her foot…she notices from afar the abandoned church…she notices a rather familiar figure, Quinn gasps in fear and starts running towards the house next to the church…along the way she notices a scream and a very fast car "Kevy!! Slow Down!!"

"I can't babe! I think you're supposed to go fast!" "Oh Kevy!!" she sees the speeding car drive off as it makes its way to the library…while serving around like crazy…

Quinn scratches her head as she stops running; she continues to sprint towards the house…as she gets closer…she sees a corpse on the floor…"Oh no!" Quinn's fears grow even more as she sprints towards the corpse…she stops in front of it…as she remembers the familiar corpse…

"It's the old maid…What……what's that black stuff coming out of her?"

The blood has dried up and has become hard as a rock as she laid there lifeless…Quinn examined her…then looked at the house itself as the little girl looked outside the window to see Quinn looking at the body…the little girl moves away from the window as Quinn turns her attention to the window.

"Who…who did this?" Quinn looks around the area…she sees the skid marks of the car that sped off…she immediately hears a car crash from afar leading to the Library's direction "Huh?"

Quinn looked at the library's direction…she took a deep breath as she made her way towards it…finally knowing her sister's faith.

As she gets closer to the event…a fainted Kevin is on the rooftop of the car as he's girlfriend cares for him "Kevy wake up!" Quinn sighs disappointed as she taught that Daria would be there…She walked towards the couple

"Hey…have you seen Daria anywhere?" Brittany looked up to see Quinn, surprised she answers her question "Daria? Hmm…Oh I did see her climb off the car and run with two other people"

"Who's a jigga wha?" Kevin wakes up as he is still a bit dizzy from the crash "Oh Kevy you're ok!"

Quinn looks at them both as they reminisce…"Do you know where she went?"

Brittany thought for a moment…"Oh!" she snaps her fingers and points to the North "That way! I don't know why they were running though"

"Great, Thanks!" An eager Quinn made her way to the North, trying to find the whereabouts of her Sister's fate…

Hours pass…as she continues searching and knocking on every door asking for Daria…not one of them answers her question…as she keeps asking the same question all over the neighborhood…the people suddenly stopped answering the doors.

A desperate Quinn didn't know what to do…she looked around to see the last house she didn't look into…and didn't bother to go into...she proceeded towards the house…the mailbox read "Jarvis Goodman"


	9. Ch8 The Founding of Novus Vita

Chapter 8

The Founding of Novus Vita

Daria began reading the book out loud.

"Welcome to this wonderful new way of life…the people here will treat you like fresh man on board! But don't be discouraged young one…for you will soon learn of the glorious history of our precious organization!"

Jane rolled her eyes in disagreement "Cult's more like it" Daria kept on reading

"It all began on the year 1900…where three great men stood out from the common folk…their names were none other than I…Jacques Frederic…my loyal friends and co-founders…Frank Rosenberg…and Jarvis Goodman-"

"Wait a damn minute…we just saw the man a few minutes ago!" Daria looked at Jane in agreement…as she looked at the book confused "This can't be right…"

"According to the age of the book and now…" Tom stared at both of them with shock "They could be more than a hundred years old!!"

"Wait" Daria told them both "Jarvis didn't just give me this book to blind sight us…there must be something to it…"

"Fine keep reading"

Daria returned to the paragraph were she stopped reading and continued on

"…We were the three founders of this glorious organization! And by the rumors you may have heard…yes it is true…we were indeed considered…a cult…but this has changed my friend…thanks to Salvation!"

"Salvation?" Jane repeated the last word as she looked at Jarvis's Corpse "Jarvis mentioned Salvation"

"Let me finish" Daria kept on reading "But what is Salvation? Well my friends…this I will say to you…Salvation is what they now call…well…the black blood…but never fear! This blood mildly heightens you're abilities and greatly enhances your endurance!"

"That explains why the people you've shot didn't die of fatal wounds" Tom was looking outside the window while hearing Daria's Reading.

"We have named this new blood type…Salvation! But I cannot take the credit of this great deed…it was by the work of Frank Rosenberg! Where it not be for he's great scientific study…he would not have created this new blood type for you…and us!"

"Wait…that…that liquid is a new blood type?" Daria looks at Jane concerned as she kept reading to them both

"But you may be wondering…this book is a hundred years old! How can we…the founders…still live to this very day! These words will echo in the future…but indeed it is true my friend! Of course explaining these to you know would be foolish…as we personally…can tell you it is all part of our blood! And all thanks to Frank Rosenberg…who created this new blood type with extreme testing along the way. What is our objective? To help out people with their hopes and dreams! Be it greatly cheerful! Extremely Lustful…Or even a homicidal maniac with a purpose! Or A serial killer with a cause!"

"So…basically…they help everybody?"

"Sure they do…it seems they have no boundaries…" Daria kept on reading

"We have greatly managed to grab lots of members along these years! And our blood type has reached new levels of improvement on our life indeed! Now in the 21th century we hope…our blood will have greatly improved and maybe even accepted into the community! But…there is one big heavy rule we all must apply to…and that is to never reveal our sacred organization! We are happy the way we are…being secretive and only inviting friends and family is a must…such is tradition! Sadly to say if this rule is broken…or if they refuse the invitation to our great family…it is sad to say that they must either be forced to enter…or killed in sight…it is sad…but we must maintain our organization a secret by any means necessary my friends!."

"Isn't the book supposed to say how it was founded? And…Salvation is the black blood?" Daria looks at Jane "I don't know…wait…" Daria notices a letter in the last page of the book…she flips the pages until she reaches the letter…the label reads "Open me and read me"

Daria opens the letter and notices a handwriting "Miss Morgendorffer…I didn't give you the book for any reason besides to read this letter…you have no time to read the entire book I'm afraid…you must get to the tower immediately and find Frank…he will explain every question you have…and I know you have a lot of them…the book speaks all of the truth…there are no lies Miss Morgendorffer…as I am not trying to blind you with lies……All will be explained…Frank is the man to talk too…you must find him…beware of the man in black trench coat Daria…and beware of Jacques…He knows of your existence the minute you entered my house…You must be on your way now…Make sure my death was not in vain…

Jarvis Goodman…Co-Founder of Novus Vita"

Daria's eyes widen as she reads the entire letter…she immediately gets up "We can't stay here any longer…we have to get to the tower!"

Jane stands up as she sees a very shocked Daria stand up "Whoa whoa…who wrote the letter?"

"Jarvis did…and we are in big trouble if we don't mo-"Suddenly…the door is heard with knocks…Tom looks out to see a red headed girl in a pink shirt with long sleeves. "I think it's…your sister?" Jane is a little shocked and surprised that Quinn is knocking on the door, they all look each other as Daria opens the door, Quinn enters immediately as she finds Daria…alive and well.

Quinn's face fills with rage as she sees Jane "YOU stay away from her!"

"Huh?" Jane with a confused look looks at Quinn as she puts herself in front of her sister

"Quinn…what are you doing?"

"Protecting you from this maniac! She tried to kill you in your sleep! Lucky for you her gun wasn't loaded!"

Jane immediately shook her head "Wait a minute…I can explain that…I was still a little pissed off cause of Trent"

"You even tried to kill me in my sleep!?" Daria looked at Jane furious as she turned her attention to Quinn, she grabbed Quinn as she turned her around and looked at her face "Quinn…how did you find me?"

"I went looking for you…I looked for you in the school but people said there was a fight…THEN I heard gunshots…and I thought you killed someone because Stacy said you mentioned you shot somebody and I was starting to think you got killed or something!"

Daria and Jane looked at each other surprised as they kept listening

"Then!! I followed the gun shots and saw the old maid's corpse next to the house! I think the little girl was in there but I didn't see correctly…then I saw a car speeding off…I think it was one of your friends Daria"

"Kevin?" Daria looked at Jane "Could be…he did save us…well unintentionally…"

"Anyway…I kept looking for you guys, then I heard a car crash and went to that location to see if you were there…but you weren't so I asked the blonde girl and she told me to go this way…after several hours…I finally found you…"

Quinn immediately pokes Daria in frustration "And you can start explaining NOW!"

"Quinn…we…were kind of busy right now, we need to get to the Lawndale Tower"

"What for?" A curious Quinn stared at her with her arms crossed

"We need to find a man named Frank Rosenberg"

"You mean nerdy Frank? Sandi once commented of him…that and I know how to get to the tower" Daria looks at Quinn…knowing there would be a catch "I'm guessing twenty bucks right?"

"No…You're going to explain EVERYTHING to me when we get there! Last Night and everything!" Daria sighs frustrated as she has no choice but to accept "Fine…just show us the way will you?"

"Will do!"

Daria looks at Jane with an angry look in her face "What? I told you, I was still pissed off over Trent "dying"!"

"You and I will talk later...because you were about to blow my head off!"

"Yea!? Well I was still pissed of you "Killing" my brother remember!?"

Tom gets between the two and seperates them "Both of you calm down...we have to work together...just like you said you can talk about this later."

The two of them calm down as a confused Quinn stares at them "You better explain everything when we get there...seriously."


	10. Ch9 The Gathering

Chapter 9

The Gathering

"My brethren!" A man calls out to the crowd on the abandoned church, he is wearing a ceremonial black robe with the icon of Novus Vita on he's chest…the crowd is armed to the teeth with knives, swords, hammers and one bulky one armed with he's bare hands…The man in a black trench coat stands alongside the bald man calling out to the crowd as he turns around to face the crowd.

"We cannot let this…this girl destroy everything we have created! We must make sure she is eliminated from the face of existence!"

The crowd yells with a big loud "Yea!" in enthusiasm as few of them are carrying firearms…

The crowd chants "Death to the girl!" as they raise their weapons in excitement and anger…the bald man raises he's hands to speak "It has come to my attention…that this girl has defied her invitation…you know what this means don't you!" The crowd shouts out once again as they prepare themselves for the upcoming assault...

"Search the entire city of Lawndale! Find her! Her name echoes in all of us!! She must be killed today! Now off with you! And bring me the girl alive! So we may execute her on our sanctuary!!"

The crowd lets out a cheer as they exit the abandoned church in search of the girl and her friends…the bald man stays behind and turns he's attention to the man in black…

"Do not worry my friend…we will find them" The man in black nods slowly…the man in black uses sign language to communicate with the bald leader as he makes a finger bang sign "Ah…You're revolver…Jarvis must have it in he's house…go check." The man in black bows and kneels to he's leader, the bald man steps forward "You don't need to kneel to me good friend…now be off" The man in black stands up as he makes he's way to the exit, the bald man watches him leave, he takes a photo out of he's robes…it's the photo of non other than Daria Morgendorffer "I don't know how you have survived my dear…but this day…will be your grave…"

The man in the black trench coat made he's way to Jarvis House…to he's surprise as he reached the door…he notices the door hasn't been locked…he quickly knocks down the door with great force…he looks around to see if anything has been tampered…he finds the book of the foundation of Novus Vita on the sofa…he quickly grabs it and flips through the last page...he notices that something was there but was removed recently…he turns he's attention to the corpse of Jarvis Goodman…he walks towards and kneels at him to check he's wounds…he notices a hole in he's head…and also notices the revolver in he's hand…He grabs he's revolver and nods to Jarvis…knowing that the revolver belonged to the man in black…he holstered the revolver…he noticed a note on the cupboard…along with a box of magnum bullets "Use them well…they went to the tower…I feel sorry for betraying them…but I had to do it…I hope you can forgive me…"

The man in black grabs the magnum ammo and puts them in he's pocket…he salutes Jarvis In a goodbye as he makes he's way towards the door.

The man in black stands outside of the house…looking at the tower from afar…he nods and makes he's way to the tower…along the way to the Lawndale tower…he passes by the church…he quickly shakes he's head as to not give he's friend any bad news…he continues onward to find the body of the old lady outside of her doorstep…he kneels next to the body to check her wounds…he sees a knife lodged into the old 

lady's neck…he puts he's hand and head in a thinking posture…he nods as he grabs the body of the old lady, walks towards the nearby dumpster and throws the body inside, closing the dumpster…he goes towards the house and opens the door.

The little girl stands there caring for her little brother; she turns around to find the man once again standing on her doorstep "You're not the same one from last night…are you?" The man in black nods as he points at himself…he quickly makes a sign that indicates the latter "Oh it's you! Are you looking for someone?" He quickly shows the little girl the photo of Daria Morgendorffer, the little girl looks down in shame "Oh…Miss Daria…" the little girl looks at him "Please don't kill her Jack…she is a very nice lady" The man pats the little girl on the head and points her the photo of the founders of Novus Vita on the wall "I know it's a rule Jack…but still…Miss Daria doesn't deserve it does she?"

The man looks at her and stands up, he puts he's hand around he's neck like if he were cutting someone with a knife and shows the photo…he grabs a piece of paper and a pencil…he writes down the words "I'm sorry" on it and shows it to the little girl, he makes he's way to the exit as he closes the door, he waves goodbye to the little girl…he starts walking down the road…he hears a radio signal from he's radio on he's pockets "Jack…have you found you're revolver? One tap yes, two taps no" He turns on the radio and taps it once "Ah good…you must hurry……I think our little prey is at Jarvis's house!" The man taps two times on the radio "What? What do you mean no? Have you been to the house?" The man taps once "What did you see, anything unusual?" the man again taps once "Strange…so our prey is not there…damn…" The man keeps the radio to he's ears "Where could she have gone…" The man looks at the tower as he walks towards it "Well then…make sure they don't get anywhere near Frank…he is on some kind of experiment or something…he won't talk about it much." The man taps once on the radio to indicate that he's still hearing him through it. "Well…if you find the little girl…write her to say…Jacques Frederic wants to see you…then bring her to me…" The man taps once and holsters the radio…he keeps walking towards the Tower…along the way he sees two familiar people resting in the park.

"We lost them Trent! Jacques is gonna be pissed at us!"

"Don't worry about it man…we can find them…huh?" Trent notices a familiar figure coming towards them, he's eyes widen a little bit as he recognizes this figure "Oh man…is that Jacques!?"

Shake turns around to see the figure getting closer towards them "No…that's not Jacques…" Trent looks at him confused "But…last time I saw him he was wearing that get up"

"Sometimes yea…but that's not him, this guy has more buff"

The man in black gets close to them and puts he's arms into a "What's up" pose "We lost them…" The man in black points he's finger at him as he waves it as a No and then points at the Tower "The tower? The Lawndale Tower?" The man nods as he continues walking towards it…he signals the other two to follow him, Trent and Shake decide to follow him "So…how come you can't speak?" The man keeps on walking as he is a bit taller than Trent…He evades Shake's question as Shake himself waits for the answer "Oh right…um…I'll ask you later" The three of them keep on onwards towards the tower.

Jacques Frederic meanwhile…takes a good look at the picture of Daria…he stares it with anger in he's office in the church...he looks outside the window as he looks at the tower of Lawndale…

"Daria…why does that name……bother me so much…" he stands up hastily as he holds the photo in he's hand…he makes he's way outside the church with he's sword unsheathed on he's belt…he goes outside still looking at the photo…

"To think…you have survived this long…makes me……want to meet you in person…" Jacques grabs the photo in anger…he's radio emits sounds as a voice tries to get through "Jacques! There in the tower of Lawndale! I just now they are heading that way!"

"How do you know this exactly?"

"Some of our members have heard several gunshots towards the road leading to the tower…we know there heading that way now!"

Jacques holds the radio in he's hand in frustration…he quickly sprints towards the road leading to the tower "Sir?"

"I heard you completely…I'm on my way…"

"Daria what the hell are you doing!?" Daria and Tom were busy shooting down the members of the organization as they tried to get close to pummel them, some were retreating, and some were relentless…as they kept running against them wielding their weapons high.

"What do you think I'm doing? Keeping them away from us!" Daria turned around to fire a shot at a woman with a scythe…she gets shot and quickly falls to her death as she is trampled by the assaulters.

"Keep running to the tower!" Jane shouts out to the three of them as they are close to the tower…at the same time Trent, Shake, the man in the black trench coat…and Jacques were all closing in on the tower…

A man wearing a lab coat with short white hair…looks outside to see the 2 groups and the bald man make their way to the tower "So…that's Miss Morgendorffer…" he looks at one group defending itself as two of them fight off the assaulters as best as they can as they run towards the double doors of the tower while the other two stay behind them

Another group is also close by…making their way from the park…and finally…the bald leader making he's way to the tower unsheathing he's sword preparing him for the inevitable…

The man with the lab coat looks outside thinking…while checking he's experiment...the label in he's coat reads "Frank Rosenberg"

"This tower…will become a battlefield…I know it"

Daria's group is the one to make it first as they enter the double doors immediately as they close the doors behind them….Jane locks the doors as the assaulters angrily pound the double doors…others manage to break the windows of the Tower to enter it forcefully…they charge at the group as the group keeps on running deeper in the tower.

"Quick! To the stairs!" Tom opens the door leading to the stairs; the others rush in as Tom closes the door behind them, locking it in the process, they rush upstairs as the assaulters pound the door to open it.

The other group manages to get in with the crowd as the man in black leads Trent and Shake inside "Damn, what an army!" Shake is shaken with awe as he sees the assaulters trying to break through "That means Daria is in here…" The man in black makes he's way through the crowd…the assaulters cheer at him as he closes in the door to the stairs…last to enter the tower is Jacques Frederic, The crowd immediately cheers for him as he enters the tower "We must catch her immediately!!" The crowd cheers on as the man in black with great force, breaks down the door.

The first group had made it halfway to the tower while they hear the door being broken down "Oh crap…I'm getting tired…I can't go on" Jane tries to keep the pace as the rest keep on running…a door opens along the way a hand comes out "In here" Daria takes the chance as the four 

of them run inside…as they sprint inside gasping for air they notice the area is a laboratory…the man activates a button…locking the area entirely by metal walls…Daria and the rest of the group stumble to the ground in exhaustion…the man wearing the lab coat looks at them with a grim expression…

"I knew this would happen one day…well…I suppose Jarvis sent you"

Daria stands up exhausted "How did you know?"

"Cause Jarvis knew one day…somebody would escape our grasp…and that person is you Miss Morgendorffer" a loud banging is heard on the metal doors as the people pound on it, shoot it, and try to pierce it with their weapons.

"Great…now I'll never make the antidote…"

"Antidote?" Jane asks in a concerned manner as she stands up.

Frank looks at them again with a grim expression "Yes…the antidote the cure the blackened…" Daria looks around the laboratory too see subjects with black blood surrounding them…and a vial of what seems to be a white liquid on a vial…

"Jarvis was right…you did create Salvation"

"Salvation? Is that what they call it?" Frank looks at one vial filled with the black liquid…he pushes the button next to it…on the other side the crowd keeps banging the doors…three mounted turrets come out of the ceiling…Shots are heard from the other side.

"Well…that will keep them busy…now…I suppose you want to know why I created…this" He shows her the vial of the black liquid, Daria and the rest look at it in a somewhat surprised manner…all except Daria "What is it exactly?"

Frank walks around holding the vial in he's hand "Salvation my ass…what was I thinking naming it that…" he keeps on walking "This…the real name is blackened…there's a reason why it's called that way…we created for the sole purpose of living like gods…like people who don't if you will…we succeeded…well……I succeeded."

Daria can't believe what she's hearing as she shakes her head "Oh come on…Gods?"

"Believe it or not…Frank gave you the book…no? Do you not question why we are still in the land of the living? How we still walk among human beings?" He holds the vial proudly "All because of this……this…is what makes us never age…"

"Jarvis said you are still human beings no matter what"

"Yes…that is true…this only impedes ourselves to age…sadly……this means if this disease were to hit a child…they would never pass adulthood…" Daria raises an eyebrow looking at the black liquid "Why did you create it?"

"Because we thought it would be necessary to be different from the common folk…to be different from normal people…to stand out from society……and this blood type came to my head…but I wasn't thinking at that time…and now…this…this retched disease is consuming our people……some have even mutated from long exposure to this disease…"

"Mutate? That's ridiculous!" Tom shouts out to Frank as he looks at him "How is it possible to even mutate a human being anyway?"

"Through Science Tom…and this man's responsible for it"

"Call me what you will…I know I have done a terrible thing……the worst part is……this thing develops all kinds of immunities…gunshots…cancer…aids…every disease known to man…it can repress it……it can actually counter it…but with a great price..." he looks at the X-Rays on he's billboard "See this here? It might not look like it…but this man's vital organs were once shot or blown up in a firefight……" He shows them the vial once again "The beauty…and somewhat…disgusting thing about Blackened…is that this creates new organs for you……it fills the holes that human organism needs to survive…and as soon as he builds up the immunity for it…the antibodies that immunity sprung forth……making our organization…immune to every disease imaginable…" The man lowers the vial "Now comes the bad part…"

He looks at the subjects on he's examination table "The problem of this…is long exposure to Blackened can lead to the blood type getting used to our system…our nervous system, our circulatory system…once it adapts to it……suddenly the host starts changing into a more…aggressive behavior……Have you heard that when people refuse the invitation…they get killed in the process? Being part of the rule is one thing…but what do you think doesn't stop these people from killing?" He shows them the vial in a violent way "THIS! This putrid liquid of death! This turns them into completely different people!! Hopes and Dreams!? Bah!" He throws the liquid to the floor with rage…as the vial breaks, the liquid splatters to the floor…as it instantly touches the floor…the liquid freezes instantly.

"Huh?" Daria looks at the frozen liquid "That's the catch…without a host…the liquid is nothing if not protected by a vial…it freezes when the host either dies or loses too much blood."

"You mean these people can die?" Jane questions the scientist as he shows one of he's subjects "See this man? He got shot repeatedly in he's chest…usually the blood would have reacted to this quickly…but…because of so much impact on the skin and too much blood loss…the liquid freezes a little as it comes outside…rendering the body lifeless…"

Quinn looks around the laboratory shaking in fear; she tries to calm down by staying behind of Daria.

"Like I said, Blackened can create new organs for the host…if such organ were to be destroyed in a violent way…the blood quickly reacts to this……it sounds all fine and dandy and could change the world I know……but you don't what it causes the user…Sometimes the blood can mutate a user if the user decides to inject itself with more of the blackened blood!" He shows them paper of he's studies that he's holding in he's hand "That is why I have made it my objective to create an antidote…before Novus Vita gets out of hand…Jacques can't realize this……but it is my duty to make him snap out of it!"

"I'm guessing the antidote isn't ready yet" Daria crosses her arms as she questions Frank…Frank nods sadly as she shows her a map of the tower "Sorry to say that is the truth……I need two samples…one of the blackened blood…BUT it must be extracted from Jack sadly……or a sample from any of the people trying to kill will do fine…"

He points to another chemical on the wall "The other sample I need is…well…blood…the pure blood that isn't tainted with anything…I'm afraid I already have one sample…but I lost it on the roof……I checked my cameras on the roof and I found out the sample is still there……one of you is gonna have to get it…" He grabs a shotgun and throws it at Jane "You will help me defend the laboratory while I continue my research on the true salvation" He points at Quinn "That goes for you too…my son should arrive shortly through a secret passageway in the tower that Only I and him know…he should help us with the 4th sample I need."

"What's the third sample?" Daria steps forward as Frank looks at her "The white blood cells…but tainted with Blackened…just the pure white blood cells and the antibodies put together…Eric has the white blood cells but…as for the antibodies……they are in the ball room of the tower in the 30th floor……" He points to the map "We are currently in the 25th floor…hopefully the metal walls and the turrets outside will keep Novus Vita out of this laboratory…"

Frank points at Daria "You will get the antibodies on the 30th floor"

"Why are they all the way over there?" Frank looks at the map once again "Because Jacques wanted to do an experiment on the ball room…but he decided not too in the end, I forgot the sample there and we left because people were coming in……I've looked at the cameras…the sample…oddly is on the table on a place holder…"

"I smell a trap" Daria still with her arms crossed walks around and turns to Frank.

"Indeed…but we will have to take that chance……The three of you will stay here to defend this area…Daria…you will go and get the sample on the 30th floor since this laboratory will be attacked frequently…I'm gonna need you to also get the sample on the roof…"

"So in other words I'm gonna get both" Daria loads the handgun with the clips she finds "Sounds fair"

Frank smiles as the metal compartment opens…a blonde well built man comes out of it with a vial on he's hand "I got it!"

Quinn turns around to face him…she immediately blushes as she sees him, she also fixes her hair quickly Jane notices this and nudges her "Calm down Juliet" Quinn looks down in shame and immediately stops what she's doing.

"Wonderful Eric…Daria, it's your turn"

Eric walks towards Daria "So…you're the one there after…Jacques is pretty pissed at you."

"Jacques?"

"The leader of Novus Vita who else? He wants to find you personally I'm betting he's gonna do it."

"And I'm Quinn!" Quinn immediately gets in front of her sister waving to Eric, Daria sighs in disappointment as she walks towards the metal compartment "Where does this lead?"

Eric turns her attention to Daria "That leads outside…but it leads directly to the stairs…so you will be able to make it safely"

"Isn't it the stairs were the flaming mob is?"

"Not anymore" Frank looks at the camera and notices that the assaulters are downstairs, along with Jacques and the rest of the group.

"They seem to be planning how to get you"

"Lucky me" Daria begins crawling through the vent "I'll be back with both samples…I won't mind if somebody comes to help me"

Jane looks at Frank "She'll be ok…right?" Frank looks at them all, then turns around to face the security monitors "I hope so…She made it this far……So my guess is she will"

Quinn keeps staring at Eric in a dazzling way…as Eric turns around to face Quinn, Quinn immediately goes back to normal "So…um……you're a scientist too?"

"Junior actually……I'm learning from my dad"

"That…that's interesting."

Eric crosses he's arms "Yea if you call inventing a disease that changes people into monsters interesting…then yes" Quinn chuckles at the joke as Eric chuckles a little bit as well.

"So you're name is Quinn hmm? My names Eric Rosenberg"

"I'm Quinn Morgendorffer" Eric begins to laugh "That's a pretty long name……I'll go with Quinn"

Quinn blushes while looking at Eric "Ah……sure!" she begins to play with her hair as she looks at him…Jane and Tom look at them both "Love is in the air?" "I'm guessing…yes"

Daria meanwhile has made it through the vents…she can still hear some of the people trying to get through the metal walls…she makes her way upstairs quietly……she sees the number 30th on the way…she opens the door quietly…as she sees the entire ball room empty……she sees the sample alone in the center of a lonely table…she makes her way to the sample…all of a sudden…the light go on…and somebody claps slowly "I knew it"

"Welcome Ms Morgendorffer…"


	11. Ch10 Enigma

**Chapter 10…**

**Enigma…**

The light shined on her...her shadow was casted on the ground…Daria looked up to see a figure coming out of the shadow…It was none other than Jacques…

"Welcome Miss Morgendorffer" The man got closer to her as he stood on the podium of the ball room…he looked at her with a smile on he's face…as 4 men wearing robes with their hoods on…their faces covered in shadow…revealed themselves from the dark…

"I see you have come this far…yet…" The man looks at her…and notices she's alone…"You've come alone…brave……or incredibly stupid……or heroic?" Daria glared at her as she took the sample.

"If you don't mind…I'm in a hurry"

"Oh but Miss Morgendorffer……we haven't introduced ourselves yet…"

The man takes a bow "I am Jacques…Jacques Frederic"

Daria looks at him with rage as she clenches her fist..."So you're the lunatic who created this cult…" The man lets out a hearty chuckle as he stands straight "Everybody thinks we are a cult Miss Morgendorffer……but…I can't let you go that easily now can I?" Daria raises an eyebrow as she prepares to draw her gun

"Oh come now Miss Morgendorffer…I'm not going to fight you……we are civilized people, I believe we can reach an agreement"

"I'm civilized…you're just crazy" The man shakes he's head slowly…"What a pity……that's what I like about you Miss Morgendorffer" Daria is shocked to hear those words as he stares at him with anger on her face "Huh?"

"That's right Miss Morgendorffer…I like you……You're personality…you're stance……you're survival……but…I would be greatly disappointed…if…you did not survive this Miss Morgendorffer…"

"Survive what?" A hand is seen on Daria's arm…Daria immediately turns around to face an enemy she wished never to face……The man behind her quickly grabs her by the throat…It was none other than Jack…the Man in the black trench coat…Daria struggled to free herself out of he's grip…she tried to wiggle herself free…but the grip was too strong…the man kept strangling her with one hand as he raised her to the height of he's face…Daria tried to breathe forcefully…but she choked even more as the man kept forcing he's grip on her throat……Daria drew her gun and fired a few shots into him to free herself…the man grunted a little and opened he's hand to let her go…Daria fell to the floor hard as she gasped for air……she clutched her throat as Jack got closer…

Daria fired more shots at him…but to no avail as the man got closer slowly…Jacques laughed as he watched both of them fight "This is…very amusing…" Jacques chuckled with a grin…as he watched Daria fight off the tall…strong Jack…

Daria again fired shots at him…trying to bring him to he's knees…the shots were getting through…but it seems that wasn't stopping him…the man walked slowly like there weren't a care in the world…Daria was trying to keep calm…as she looked around the room for anything that might hurt him…she looked up to see the huge golden chandelier hanging on the ceiling…"That's it!" Jack prepared he's fist as he lunged himself…Daria got hit by the raging fist as it hit her stomach with great force, launching her at a mid distance away from him…

Daria cringed in pain as she gasped for air once more…she knew that one more hit from that Goliath would be the death of her…she looked at the chandelier once more…she fired at it three times to bring it down as she tried standing up…but cringed in pain and slumped on the floor…one of the bullets does hit the chain as the rest hit the ceiling……Jack starts running towards Daria…as the chandelier falls from the ceiling…Jack was seconds away from grabbing Daria once again…the Chandelier fell on top of him…as crystals and glass clash on the floor…sparkles fly…as the combination of crystals and glass shatter…

Daria stands up while still cringing from her stomach…Jacques stands up from he's seat and…amusingly starts applauding…"Bravo Miss Morgendorffer! Bravo!" Daria stands up…and immediately gives him the finger "You……sick……fuck…." Her words come out as she gasps her air…Jacques kept applauding her "Encore Miss Morgendorffer! Take a bow!" Daria looked at him as she growled at him in rage…the chandelier starts to move slightly…the crystals moving make Daria turn around slowly "You must be kidding…" A hand comes out of the chandelier…as the man in trench coat…with a bit of he's clothes ripped from the crystals…comes out…unscathed…Daria's eyes widen as he sees him standing up…and again…walking towards her…Daria points the handgun towards him…as she shakes in fear "This…this can't be happening…" Daria has no choice but to run to the exit…Jacques watches as she makes a run for it "Run Miss Morgendorffer! You can't die yet! The crowd wants to see more of you!" Jacques applauds as he watches Daria try to open the exit…Daria stares at the door…then looks at Jacques.

"You locked it…"

"Of course I did Miss Morgendorffer…It is electronic of course…" Jacques smiles as Jack is right behind Daria……Daria turns around to see Jack……as Jack stood before Daria…ready to do the finishing blow…

Daria was breathing heavily…she was shaking…she was scared……her life flashed before her eyes as she saw Jack standing there…ready to end her life…

She remembers when she moved to Lawndale…when she met Jane…when she met her classmates……hell……she even remembers the two boneheads that she worked with once back at highland……she was facing Death in front of her face…she knew it……Jacques looked at her with great suspense as he smiled with a grin…Daria stood there…waiting for her inevitable end…

Daria looked at him…she was preparing to kneel in front of him…to surrender…to end her pain quickly…Daria looked down as she held the gun in her hand…"I'm……I'm ready to die…" Jack crouched a little bit to see her face…he's face met hers…immediately…Daria pointed her gun at he's head…Jacques and Jack's eyes widen…"When hell freezes over!" She shoots him in the head as Jack stands straight cause of the impact…Jack stumbles backwards only to slump to the floor on he's back…Jacques eyes widen in a surprising way…he and he's 4 men stand to applaud her "YES! BRAVO MISS MORGENDORFFER!" The men applaud as Daria stares at them…They were right there applauding her…when they were trying to kill her?

Daria turned around as he heard the electronic lock open…

"You're free Miss Morgendorffer! You have earned it…"

Daria turned around to open the door "You think killing people for fun is amusing…? You make me sick…all of you…" Daria closes the door as she leaves the ballroom…she remembers she has to head to the roof…Daria sighs with relief as she survived…yet again…the radio immediately turns on…"Daria! Can you hear me!?" Daria grabs the radio and activates the speaker "Loud and clear Jane"

"What happened? All of sudden we couldn't reach you…it's like something was blocking the signal" Daria made her way to the stairs as she held the radio in her hand "Don't worry about it…"

"Did you get it?" The voice of Frank was now heard…Daria looked in her pockets to see the sample was right there, unscathed "Yea…It's here"

"Perfect! We just need the one on the roof…good luck"

Luck…he said Luck…she wondered after she survived an encounter she was pretty sure would end her life…she made her way to the roof as the cult mob was patrolling slowly the stairs…

Back at the laboratory Quinn and Eric were busy exchanging conversation…Tom was talking with Frank about blackened…while Jane was sitting in one of the chairs…holding her shotgun…waiting for Daria to come back "I can't take this no more…I have to help her…" Jane stands up from the chair as she sees everybody is busy…Quinn and Eric start walking around the laboratory while looking at each other…Jane just looks at them and turns around immediately to get through the metal compartment…she takes the lid off to get through the vent…as the whole place is pretty well secured…she goes through the vent.

At the other side…she faces the stairs…the area is empty…she looks up…she squints her eyes to make out some familiar boots all the way up…"Daria!" Jane starts running towards the roof…as Daria has already made it there…

Daria opens the door to the roof…to again…reveal nothing…but the pure blood sample on the floor…Daria looks around to see if anything jumps out like last time…she makes her way to the sample…"Seems like he didn't arrange anything this time…" suddenly a click is heard…Daria looks up before she reaches for the sample "Put your hands up…now…"

A familiar voice is heard…a very…girly voice…as Daria had no choice but to do it…she stood there holding the gun and the sample…"I'll take that…if you don't mind…" She turned around to give her what she wants…the women had long brown hair…that reached her 

shoulders…she was dressed fashionably for such an occasion…"Hey…aren't you Quinn's…"

"The Brain!?" It was none other than Sandi…who was pointing at Daria in a hold up "Ugh…look just give me the sample and I won't have to kill you"

"Why?" Sandi stood there waving her gun at her "Don't pull that on me…just give me the sample brain" Daria stared at her as she held her guns high…she slowly lowered her hand holding the sample…"Why…do you want this?" Sandi grabbed the sample in hesitation and examined it "I don't know…I don't want it…it's my boss that wants it!"

"Your boss?" Daria notices Sandi has completely lead her guard down as she lowers the gun examining the sample…Daria quickly points the gun at Sandi's head…Sandi's eyes widen as she sees the gun at point blank range to her head "Who's your boss…Jacques?" Sandi growled a little as she prepared to answer "Yea that's the one..." Sandi was secretly pulling an injection from her pocket as Daria kept the gun on her head "Why would a brain like you want to know?" Sandi had the injection held in her hand behind her…as she was ready to plunge…

"Cause your boss wants to kill me……now give me back the sample" Sandi was preparing herself to plunge the injection…as she dropped the gun to the ground…and pulled out the sample…"Sure…I got it…right…" Sandi immediately threw the sample in front of Daria...Daria gasped as the sample was thrown in front of her she could do nothing but strafe to the side and hope the sample wouldn't break……the sample hits the floor…breaking the crystal a little bit on top…Sandi brings out an injection…Daria points the gun in retaliation as Sandi grabs the injection in her hand…"Drop it!"

"This isn't for you nitwit……it's for me!" Sandi injects herself with the injection…Daria notices a similar black liquid in it…"Blackened! NO!" 

Sandi stumbles a little with the injection still injected in her arm…she begins to stumble a little bit to the sides as she throws the injected to floor, breaking it to pieces…Sandi tries to stand straight…but to no avail…she continues to stumble…she begins to groan in pain…as her stomach as bubbly sounds are heard from her stomach……Her entire body starts reacting to the blood…as she her arm is completely ripped apart…blackened comes out of the arm to change into a plant form…

Her entire body is reconstructed before Daria's eyes...as Sandi screams in pain as she begs for the pain to stop…her feet change to a combination of mutated leaves and little fingers…Her arms remain the same but a little buffer and with a green-black color covering them…her fingers are replaced with reptile claws as Sandi grabs her arm in pain while trying to make the pain stop.

"Jacques! You told me this would cure me!!"

Sandi kept changing...2 holes are made on her back that come out with piercing great force…black-dark green wings come out of her back…as her spine is the only thing remained intact…

Sandi closes her eyes as her face is covered with a few plant like vines…she opens her eyes to reveal the color in her pupils and iris have changed dramatically…to reveal a yellow black color…that covers the entire eye…only the pupils reveal a glowing yellow color…

Sandi stops groaning in pain as her mutation has ceased…Daria is shaking with fear…as she has never seen something like this before in her entire life…maybe in movies but this was the real deal.

Sandi stands up completely mutated…as few and some plant vines cover her bodies…the skin color of her body has changed completely to different shades of green…and black.

Sandi stares at Daria as she looks at herself…she looks at her hands…her feet…her arms…everything…she manages to look at one of her wings behind her…she tries to flap them…but her wings are rock solid…as there made of pure black liquid…

Daria stares at her as Sandi smiles with an evil grin "Now I understand……so this is what Novus Vita is about……Now I'll finally be able to be the queen of the fashion club! NO! Not just the fashion club…but every mark of fashion in this pathetic world will be mine!! All Mine!!" Sandi looks up at the sky and laughs loudly.

"Frank was right…" Daria stands straight as she watches her "The blood does make you go mad" Sandi stares at her with rage as she reveals the claws on her hands "How dare you! I can't see why you're Quinn's sister……Quinn will thank me after I've gotten rid of her brainy sister!!" Sandi lunges at her with great speed as she grabs her by the throat…Daria lets go of the gun as it falls to the ground……Daria tries to free herself from Sandi's grip…but Sandi will not hesitate…as she prepares to stab her claws on Daria's chest.

A shot is heard as Sandi groans loudly in pain…she lets go of Daria…as Daria stumbles backwards, grabs the handgun and takes a few steps back…Sandi looks behind her as she sees a familiar figure wearing a red jacket…

"Need help?" Jane had fired the shotgun at almost point blank range…as Sandi gets enraged and lunges herself at Jane, Jane smiles with a grin as she fires one more time…this shot makes Sandi stumble and fall to the floor headfirst in pain…Jane runs towards Daria as she is sobbing her neck…"You alright?" Jane looks at her as Daria stares back…a rare sight is seen as Daria smiles as she sees Jane "What took you?" "You get what you pay for"

"But I'm not paying you" "Exactly" The two smile at each other as an enraged Sandi roars with rage…the two of them point their guns toward her as Sandi prepared herself to charge.

"Shall we end her misery? Jane looked at Daria as she pointed the shotgun at Sandi, Sandi was preparing herself as she took out her claws and roared in rage…

"I couldn't agree more"


	12. Ch11 The fall of the Queen

Chapter 11

The fall of the Queen

Daria and Jane were ready for the upcoming battle…they stood there fearless as Sandi charged at them with great force…roaring as she charged at them pointing her claws at them…

Daria and Jane jump to the sides as Sandi charges through them in the center…Jane is able to get a shot before retreating, Sandi grunts in pain…as the blood bleeds from her wounds slowly…Daria shoots repeatedly without giving Sandi a chance to recover.

Sandi is now even more furious…as all the shots cause her incredible pain…she charges at Daria as she endures the gunshots that come from her...Daria looks around to find a barrel with a fire mark on it…as a little bit of construction was left on the roof…some flammable products were there.

Daria looks back at Sandi and jumps out of the way just in time to miss her claws swing rapidly…Sandi scratches the barrel by accident…a little bit of spark comes out as Sandi's eyes widen…the barrel explodes in front of her face…causing her to scream in pain as fire engulfs her…Sandi comes out of the fire trying to maintain herself…as she charges at Jane and Daria "Fire! We need Fire!" Daria screams out to Jane as Jane prepares herself for another shot…Sandi still running towards them…takes another shot on the chest as Jane fires two times at her…then strafes to the side to avoid her claws.

Sandi kneels to the ground…as a great amount of pain fills her body…she groans in pain…tears come out of her eyes…Daria and Jane maintain their distance while pointing the guns at her.

"You'll never understand…NONE OF YOU! This is nothing to me!!" Sandi stands up and roars once more as she turns around only to endure a barrage of shotgun shells and bullets at her chests…and arms…Sandi charges at them with her claws ready to swipe…Jane and Daria this time duck as the claws of Sandi swipe…barely missing them by a hair… string…Jane points the shotgun at her and fires at point blank range…this cause Sandi to be blown off backwards…she lands on her back hard…"Cover me!" Jane pulls out more shells as she reloads…Daria fires at Sandi as she tries to stand up…Sandi endures the bullets…but this only angers her more…"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!" With this cry of anger…she pulls out another injection, Daria gasps as she looks at the injection in her hand.

"Listen to me! You don't have to do this! Novus Vita only makes false promises! False hopes and dreams! They just want to increase their numbers!"

Sandi ignores her as she injects herself once more…the pain is even greater and more horrifying than the bullets that are lodged inside her…Her lower body turns entirely into the black liquid…the veins in her body grow leaves..she grows a bigger as she is taller than the door…she claws change to tentacle-veins that come from her now butchered hands…her face remains intact…as she roars in anger…

Jane almost drops the shotgun in shock as she sees Sandi has turned into a monster that was once human…"You're kidding……"

"Evidently…she isn't"

The two of them nod at each other as they prepared themselves for this monster. Sandi roars as her tentacles wave violently as she tries to grab Daria and Jane…the two of them run around in hopes of not being strangled to death by one of the tentacles.

Back at the laboratory…the screams of rage could be heard…as Frank tries to pinpoint the sound waves at the security monitors…he finds the source to be at the roof…"Detecting three life signs……one increasingly fast…the other two can be considered…human…"

Eric, Quinn and Tom stared at the monitors as they see Daria and Jane fight off a mutated monster…Quinn recognizes the face of the monster to be none other than the ex-fashion club queen Sandi "Oh my god, Sandi!" Quinn's eyes widen as she watches in fear…her friend had become something more than human…she was completely changed…

Eric comforted her as Quinn started to cry "I don't understand…why" Banging was heard as the metal door was being hounded once again…this time…the bangs were heard very loud and strong……the metal door is broken down hard as a tall…strong man…came out of the smoke "JACK!" Frank looked at him in fear as he pulled out he's revolver "Don't come any closer Jack!" He opens fire aiming at he's head…Jack continues to walk…as he already had a hole in he's head…

Tom picked up the other revolver he had as he opened fire on Jack…Jack turned around to face Tom instead……Tom stared at him as he kept firing…Jack immediately charged at him, shoving him into the wall with great force "Tom!" Quinn cried out to him as Eric pulled her out of the room "There's no time! Run!" Frank activated a secret elevator that he maintained hidden, the elevator opened as the three of them got inside…Tom meanwhile was trying to shake off the grip of Jack……Jack stared at him…and this time threw him over the scientific table with a force to be reckoned with…

Tom grunted in pain as he tried shooting him…Jack grabbed he's hand before he could pull the trigger…he twists it hard…with bones cracking in an instant.

"We can't leave him!"

"Jack is unstoppable……we must run now!!" Frank presses the button to close the doors…Quinn is able to make out Jack as he grabs a broken Tom as he struggles to free himself…Jack puts he's other hand on he's head…Quinn gasps as he hears the bones crack with unmerciful brutality…"No!!" Quinn tries to help him…but the elevator doors close…and the elevator goes up quietly…Eric hugs her as Quinn cries out "Why! We could have saved him!" Eric continues to hug her…as he lets out a single tear…Frank looks outside the window of the elevator as he sees the outskirts of Lawndale…

"We could do nothing…Jack can't die…Tom's fate was inevitable"

"You're wrong! We could have saved him!"

"Hear me out you fool! Jack could have massacred us entirely if we tried helping him! He had a hole in he's head…could it be that he's……actually immortal…?" Frank looks down on disbelief as he couldn't believe he's eyes…he had shot Jack in the head so many times…he could have easily fallen…

Quinn was still sobbing…while Eric kept hugging her…as the elevator went up.

The battle still raged on with Daria and Jane…as Sandi was relentless to give up…Jane kept pumping her full of lead as Sandi tried grabbing her with her tentacles, Daria kept trying to shoot her in the head…but she covered herself with the huge leaves on her arms that have formed……one of the bullets managed to cut through her leaf…but only to graze her cheek…Sandi groaned in even more rage…as she hit the floors hard with her tentacles…to shake up the roof floor…a ding is heard…as an elevator opens not far from them "In here! Now!" Frank called them out as he brought a Molotov cocktail on he's hand.

"Burn in hell!!" Frank threw the Molotov at Sandi…as Sandi covered herself with her leaf…the Molotov burst into flames…covering the leaf…and Sandi as the fires spread like wildfire…Sandi screams in exhilarating pain…as she tries to put the fires out...with her tentacles…but to no avail as she is completely covered in flames.

"Sandi!" Quinn cries out as Eric pulls her back in the elevator, Daria and Jane run towards the elevator as a now Dying Sandi…lets out yell that is heard throughout the city…she closes her eyes…knowing this was the end for her…she slumped to the floor hoping to crush her enemies…the elevators doors close…as Frank immediately activates to the 30th floor……a loud thud is heard the building shakes a little…Sandi was now lying there…lifeless…the blood in her froze immediately as the fires engulfed her……she laid there…twitching a little as she died…

The elevator went down to the 30th floor…as it was slowly making he's way…Daria looked at the group around her…to notice one person missing…"Where's Tom?" she looked at Frank……Frank looked at her with sad look in he's eyes "Tom……he…"

Jane immediately knew what was going on "He's dead!?" Daria's eyes widen a little as she hears Jane's words "What!?"

"Jack broke through the defense…he…charged inside……I was trying to hit him in the head…but…he seemed to have a hole in there already……I had no choice but to lead everybody out there…Jack is a menace! I think now he can be considered an Immortal!"

Daria looked at him in shock "That's not possible! I shot him in the head!"

"Then the blood should have frozen the instant he's brain was shot…" Frank turns around puzzled "Then the black blood inside him must have……evolved…"

"Evolved?"

"Not like Sandi……you see…Jack has the most longest exposure to the blood than Jacques himself……maybe…much time has passed……that he's blood…is able to repair anything?"

"That's just stupid! The moment the brain dies is when the blood loses its host!" Jane screams at Frank…as Frank stares at her.

"Unless the blood has adapted to the entire body…and has created back up cells for every organism……to make it work once more…" Frank looks at the window in shock.

"Good god…We must form the antidote immediately!"

Daria checks her pockets to only find one sample "The roof! The sample…I left it on the roof!"

'We can't go back there…the sample must have broken…It must have already exposed itself to the black blood that spilled from Sandi…" Frank pulled out a vial that looked exactly like the sample "However I checked my drawers for any spares…and it turns out I had one…but think about it…with another Novus Vita member taken out of the picture…we have one less monster to worry about.

"She wasn't a monster!!" Quinn cried to them as she stopped hugging Eric "She was……she had a conscience and everything! She sometimes she was…well…"

"A bitch?" Quinn looks at Daria with hate…then calms down realizing she told her the truth "Yea…um…well…even though…She didn't deserve it!"

"Jacques must have promised her eternal beauty then" Daria crossed her arms as she looked at Frank "You may be right…" A ding is heard as they reach the ball room

"Jacques must have left…I see nobody here" The five of them walked outside of the elevtator…only to have the elevator shut itself with metal engravings…Jacques steps out of the shadows as Jack breaks through the floor and lands on the podium with Jacques…

"My…dear friends…I'm afraid you've lived long enough!


	13. Ch12 Salvation

**Chapter 12**

**Salvation**

"Jacques!" Frank raised an eyebrow and stared at he's longtime friend in anger…as he clenched his fists…glaring at he's friend…

"Well…well…well…Frank my good friend……why have you betrayed me after all we have been through?" Frank points at him while still raising an eyebrow "You know damn well why! You have abused the power of Blackened! You have abused a disease that must be stopped!"

Jacques shows a little smile as he walks towards the end of the podium "Abused you say…? Look who's talking…you're the one who made the disease in the first place" Frank stares at him while lowering his arm little by little…knowing he told the truth

"You created the disease?" Daria looked at him confused as Frank raised his head "Yes……I made Blackened…as an intent……to create something completely different…" Frank looks at Jack as Jack crosses his arms "I wanted to create something……that people could use to…to realize their hopes……to reach their dreams……"

"And you did my Friend! That is the main reason Novus Vita was formed!" Jacques raises his hands in happiness as he stares down at the group "No Jacques…Novus Vita has changed……it changed completely……Blackened has evolved…" Frank looks down on the floor as he remembers the past entirely "Blackened…was only to distinguish the members that belonged…a mere color change of the red blood we see always……I……I wanted more…yes…I admit it" Frank walks away from the group as he turns around to stare at Daria…Daria herself…was in shock while still expressing confusion "I wanted it to be more than just a color change…I wanted a new blood type…yes……I wanted…hell…I even thought turning us into gods…into immortals that differ from the human race." He turns around to face Jacques who is still standing on the podium "But look what happened with that girl Jacques…she……she mutated…with excess of Blackened in her body…it was only natural of the disease to take over completely…and turn her…into something she is not…" Frank turns his attention to Jack who is standing there menacingly "And you Jack…the blood in you has adapted for so many years…that it made you……something that is not considered human……more like……" Frank stares at Jack shocked "An immortal"

Jacques smiles at the group and taps Jack "That is why he is our best enforcer in Novus Vita Frank! All because of Salvation!" Frank cringes hearing the name…he steps forward once swiping he's arm in rage "NO Jacques! That's not its name anymore…this isn't salvation…it is blackened…a disease that changes you dramatically…into an aggressive monster with the intent of killing those you love most…in an effort for its own selfish needs!" Frank looks at the group once more, he puts his hand inside his shirt…"Daria……Jane……Quinn……There is no place for Novus Vita in this world…"

Jacques raises an eyebrow in interest as he steps forward "What are you talking about Frank!?" Frank smiles with a grin as he closes his eyes…"My dear friend…" he pulls out a black box with a red button on it…the antenna on the box pings slowly…"This……is the end of Novus Vita…"

"Wait! What about the antidote!?" Jane steps forward and stares at Frank before he could react…Frank keeps his eyes closed "My friends…I lied…forgive me…"

"You lied? You mean there's no antidote?" Frank smiles a little bit once again…as two familiar figures are heard coming up on the elevator 

"Yes…I had to keep something from you…I knew Jacques would monitor my every move…I knew he would monitor my ever word…So I kept it all from you…" Frank stares at Jacques smiling "My friend…the antidote has been made EVER since blackened was born" Jacques stares at him with shock "WHAT!?"

Frank stares at him...as he holds the detonator in his hand. "1908…as I saw what the effects of blackened have done to the people…I created an antidote for those that could be saved…I called it………Hope…I hid it from everyone as I mass produced the antidote and hid it in storage so no one could find it…That's why in these years…I had two people help me carry out the assignment…"

The metal engravings open to reveal the elevator doors……the doors open to reveal two familiar figures…Daria and Jane are shocked by who they see come out…"Yes that's right Jane……it was you're brother who helped me along with my assistant since 1905...Elliot Shake…"

"Shake for short" Shake and Trent step out of the elevator as a furious Jacques stares at the group "That is completely impossible! I MONITORED every single action of you, Jarvis and Jack!"

"So you did…but when Daria came along…that was my chance…All the attention was directed to her…you wanted her captured so bad…that you forgot all about me……That gave me the opportunity to mass produce the antidote once more…To eliminate Novus Vita from the map…" Daria looks at him even more confused than she was earlier "So I was the bait……you used me…" Daria clenched her fists as Frank stared at her with the detonator "Trent…get them out of here…This is the end…get them back to the lab…you know where the antidote is"

"Gotcha" Trent immediately started pulling Daria and Jane's arm as he ran towards the elevator…Quinn was picked up by Shake immediately as well…"You son of a bitch!!" Jacques pulls out the revolver and fires on the group as they run…Frank jumps in front of them to take out the bullet…he screams in pain as he falls to the ground with a bullet lodged in he's chest…Frank smiles as he knows the bullet will just be disintegrated by the blood itself…"My dear friend…I cannot die…" Jacques stomps the floor with he's foot in frustration…as he sees the elevator close on him…"Frank you planned this from the start!! I knew something was going on…I won't let you destroy what took us so many years to create!!" Frank raises the detonator "Game over…"

Daria and the group hear a tremendous explosion as the elevator and the building itself shake a little from the impact…the whole place seems to be crumbling at first…the crumbling stops after a few…the elevator reaches the lab.

Shake exits the elevator, presses the nearby button to reveal a lot of white vials from the table as a trap door opens in a table "This is…" Daria looks at the vials, Trent stares at her "Hope" Jane looks at Trent with disgust as she remembers when they tried to kill them "What about when you tried to kill us!?" Trent and Shake look at them both and answer "We had to make it look like we were with Jacques…so that way he wouldn't notice a damn thing……Frank had this planned for a damn long time so he knew this was coming" Trent prepares a syringe with the cure and looks at Daria holding the syringe on his hand "Your first"

"You're kidding me right? How do I know it isn't a trick!?"

"For one thing…it isn't black…two…its white…third…Frank planned this too" Daria stared at the syringe she lowered her head a little "Fine…hit me"

Meanwhile at the broken 25th ballroom floor…two figures rise from the flames and decay…it was Jacques and Jack…who had survived the explosion unscathed…they see a burnt carcass that belongs to Frank Rosenberg…who also survived the explosion…

"My friend……we are the same……we can't die either." Jack grabs the burnt carcass as Frank wiggles to free himself…Jack positions himself at the tip of the window…where the entire city of Lawndale is seen…"I wonder…can the blood cure you of this?"

"If the blood……can cure a gunshot wound……what makes you think this won't…?" Jack nods to Jacques as he throws Frank off the window…Frank screams with little strength he has as he falls down to he's grave…Jacques and Jack look at each other as they nod…they turn away from the window and walk towards the podium "With the antidote in place…there going to head down…Jack…I want you to kill them at once…by any means necessary…I have to go and finish the Les Novus Vital Égaler Project…" Jack nods as he runs out of the window and jumps out…Jacques turns around as he climbs the podium…he presses a button…the walls in front of him change as they form a secret elevator…the doors open as Jacques makes his way inside.

The group are all sobbing on their arms as Trent injects the last vial on himself…"That's all of us……Frank said this would protect us from the disease…" A carcass is seen zooming passed on the windows as Jane is surprised of what she sees "What the hell was that!?" The group turns around to see nothing on the window…Trent shakes his head and directs the group to the elevator "No we have to go to the ground floor and get out of here…I heard Frank wired this place with Timed Bombs"

"Timed Bombs!? Does that mean were gonna die!!" Daria looks at the scared Quinn as she hides behind her "No…it means the bombs are timed to a specific hour to blow…are they all set individually?"

"So I've heard"

"Then let's move…now"

The group makes their way to the elevator…the ground floor button flashes as the elevator makes its way down.

More explosions are heard all over the building…the commotion is causing people to look at the building as the explosions shatter the glass windows and destroys the furniture inside…The elevator is shaken up more as it makes its way down…the only one scared as hell in the group is Quinn who is still hiding behind her sister's back…

The elevator finally opens the doors to reveal the ground floor…the place is filled with corpses of the Novus Vita members who were killed in the explosions…a tall ominous figure looms over them…as it gets closer

"You…just won't…die!!" Daria charges pulling her handgun out again, Jane grabs her from the shoulder "Are you mad!? Didn't you hear Frank…it can't die!" Daria pointed her gun at Jack…who still walked towards them…preparing to kill them all…

"Even a god can be killed…there's always a way…" Jack positions himself in a guarding position…knowing the exit is right behind him…The group looks at him menacingly as Trent pulls out he's guitar "I'll take him on…"

"Huh?"

"You need to get out of here now Daria…Jane…" Trent readies he's guitar as he charges "Payback time…" Trent and Jack clash as the two of them meet face to face…The group makes their way to the exit…Jane looks back as he sees Trent facing off a monster of a man…Daria is the only one who gets out of the building…however…the double doors closes on them…it was none other than Jacques who locked the double door exits…Daria looks back to gasp in shock as Jacques stands there looking at her……Daria growls menacingly…she pulls out her handgun pointing at Jacques, Jacques draws his revolver at her…the two of them face off as a thunder is heard……rain starts to pour as the building starts to collapse little by little…with Jane and the others trapped inside the ground floor…

"Ready to die Miss Morgendorffer?

"No……You First…"


	14. The Door to safety

**Terminus**

Trent kept dodging Jack's attacks as the building crumbled around them…Jane banged on the double doors to get out but to no avail…as the doors were shut tight from the outside…

Daria and Jacques faced off with their guns drawn at each other…one eyeing the other…face to face…

"Ever since you escaped Miss Morgendorffer…I feel……I feel you and I are the same…we share our beliefs…we share our……personalities…" Daria stares at him while looking at the floor "Yea right…you wanted people to ensure their hopes and dreams with false hope? With a disease that could ensnare them and turn them into completely different people…? Sorry…but I believe we don't share the same interests."

"Oh but we do…You're cynicism…you're sarcasm…I've seen you're life Miss Morgendorffer……you think you know everything madam…but in the end……your just a high school graduate with a very low self esteem…" Daria's eyes widen as he hears Jacques words "How did you kno-"

"Ah but that's the tricky part!" Jacques expresses himself with Triumph in his words "Ever since you escaped my grasp at that little babysitting house…I searched your identity…I searched who you were…it's very easy you see……finally I saw who you were…the littlest details of your "miserable" life all in one!" Daria's hand begins to shake as he saw the man detailing every single little thing about her life…

"Your crush on a certain man……you're involvement on your best friend's boyfriend…the oh so many miseries you encountered in your life…face it my dear girl…we are the same you and I……hell…You could become the 

Queen of Novus Vita! You and I could rule the masses! With your high intelligence and my Leadership…we can rule this forsaken world and achieve prosperity!!" Jacques screams into the rain as the drops pour on both of them…

"Face it "Misery chick"…you belong with us……we can achieve your hopes and dre-"

"Enough!" Daria is the first to fire at Jacques at he's head…Jacques in shock of the impact falls to the ground facing up.

"I don't have low self esteem…I have low self esteem for everyone else…yes…its true! I made mistakes in my life and I try to live life knowing I've done something terrible to someone I care about!"

Daria clenches her hands in anger…at the same time…tears begin to pour out of her eyes…"I don't like to socialize with people because……because…I'm afraid I'll get hurt…I'm afraid that they will turn their backs on me…I don't want to be hurt again…I don't want another mistake to happen!" Thunder roars as Jacques lifts up with the bullet wound in he's head……he's skin begins to peel off to reveal a blue skin…he's eyes begin to change to a pure black color…he stands up facing Daria "That doesn't mean I haven't achieved my hopes and dreams on the way…It just means I need to work for it…Only I can achieve my dreams…Only I have the power to reach them…and the only thing people can do is give me a little push or a hand…but only I have the strength to carry it out!"

Daria points her gun at him as the Double Doors are busted down by Jane wielding the shotgun in her hand…the doors handles pour smoke as the handle has been blasted open, Quinn immediately gets out as Trent is still fighting off Jack…Trent eventually decides to retreat as Jack follows him……the building crumbles as rocks, furniture, lights fall on Jack as the whole building crumbles on him…Trent manages to get out with Shake……Shake notices a burnt carcass standing up from the wreckage…"I told him I couldn't die" Frank is the one that rises from the wreckage as he stares at Daria facing off Jacques…Jacques face changes completely as he looks at Daria, he checks his hands as his 

entire skin has changed to a dark blue…"This is it……Miss Morgendorffer…this is your last chance to join…and become our Queen…"

"Sorry" Daria points the gun at him "I'm going to have to decline" Jacques looks down in disappointment…as he looks at Daria once more "Don't you see……this is what the blood does Miss Morgendorffer…It changes you……it makes you into a supreme being…it turns you…" Jacques looks at the sky in awe as he reaches for the clouds…he looks up as the rain pours on him…he starts to laugh maniacally as the group stares at him "Immortal………No!...A GOD!!" he screams with a roar as thunder roars down on the ground as Jacques stares at Daria and charges towards her…Daria opens fire on him, the bullets hit him but they don't even make him flinch…Jacques prepares himself and kicks Daria in the stomach…making her fall to the ground in pain…Jacques smiles as he is about to grab Daria…but before he does…he hits the ground to create a wall of earth as it surrounds them both…leaving Jane and the rest outside of the wall "Jacques!!" Frank screams at Jacques as the walls get bigger and longer…impeding access to them in any way…Jacques smiles as he sees the wall of concrete surrounding them…Daria manages to stand up as she sees the wall surrounding them "No!" Jacques turns around "Just you and me…" Jacques charges again as Daria jumps out of the firing blindly at him…the bullets hit him in any part of the body…but to no avail…he doesn't flinch in any way…

"How can you…" Daria fires once again…only to hear a click…the gun was out of ammo…and she was out of luck…"This is the end Miss Morgendorffer!!" Jacques charges once again at her, Daria runs out of the way as Jacques breaks a part of the concrete wall…Frank pulls out a vial from his shirt "This…this could be the only way…" he also pulls out a strange gun with a cartridge similar to the shape of a vial…he loads up the gun with the vial with white liquid "Hope…Salvation……don't fail me now…"

Frank looks at the battle as a desperate Daria was running around dodging Jacques attacks "Daria!" Daria turns around to see Frank holding a strange gun "Even in the deepest of Darkness! There is always light!" He throws the gun into the earthly cage…as the gun hits the ground…Daria charges towards the gun as a charging Jacques stops her midway through…Daria hits the wall hard as she cringes in pain…she looks at the gun again and sprints towards…with Jacques smiling as he charges towards her.

Daria grabs the gun and jumps out of the way just in time to avoid another direct punch from Jacques…she checks the gun to see the vial of hope inside it "…I get it" she holds the gun in her hand as Jacques stares at her.

Meanwhile…in the wreckage a blonde man gets out of the wreckage…it was Eric Rosenberg…who was caught in the explosion along with he's father…he remains unscathed…he sees the group as he charges towards jumping from the wreckage…"Quinn!" Quinn turns around to see Eric alive and well "Eric!" Eric hugs her as both of them reminisce "Don't die on me yet!"

"I won't…I owe you a dinner after this hmm?" Eric looks at her happily…as they hear the battle beyond the walls of concrete…

Daria stares at Jacques as she points the gun at him; Jacques laughs at the site of the gun "Not even hope can save you"

"Maybe…maybe not……you never know till you TRY!" Jacques charges one last time as Daria fires the vial at he's body…the vial hits him perfectly as Jacques keeps on charging…he immediately starts slowing down little by little "Wha……what is…" Jacques skin starts returning to its normal skin tone…the blue skin starts to melt…he's eyes as well…start to return to normal…Daria using this opportunity reloads her handgun with the last cartridge and points the gun at him…

Jacques watches in shock as he slowly dies…

"Like I said……Even a god can die"

Jacques coughs up black blood as he stumbles to the ground…he in a rage…hits the ground once again to disintegrate the concrete walls around them…only this time…he ends up breaking his hand in the process…he screams in pain as he holds his broken hand...

"Why…?"

"You're no god…your human just like us…that's why…Hope turns you back into the person you once were." Jacques reaches out to Daria as he looks at her…his eyes start to close slowly…"Magnifique…Miss Morgendorffer…" With his last words he stumbles to the ground……he lies down on the floor with no strength left…the blood turns red as it bleeds out of him little by little…

Daria stares at him as the people gather around to see the dead man…Daria walks out of the random people gathering…even the news vans start arriving…"Let's get out of here…and never speak of this again…"

"Amen to that" Jane follows Daria as the rest do likewise…all except Frank Rosenberg…"I……I have to do some cleaning up…I'll catch up with you later"

"Going to pay your respects?"

"To Jacques? Hah…never." Frank walks away from the group…as he heads to the remains of the Lawndale Tower…while the group of people look at Jacques's Body…he carries it out of the way…as the people look in confusion.

Frank disappears in the shadows with the body in his hands…

Daria and the rest walk back to their neighborhood…relieved that everything was over…"You think we will remember this even if we don't want to?" Jane asked her best friend as everybody walked to their houses

"I'm guessing yes…but let's just forget about it…I don't want to know anything about Novus Vita or anything else related to it!"

"Not even Latin?"

"Not even close"

Frank meanwhile…had entered a secret laboratory with Jacques body…he slumps the body on the floor…"You can stand up now"

Jacques looks around to see if the coast was clear…he stands up with little strength he had left "I knew you would keep with the plan…"

"I always do…isn't that right Jarvis?"

Jarvis Goodman steps out of the shadows with the bullet hole still in his head "That was quite a ride…"

"Well Jacques? Aren't you going to activate her?"

"Ah yes…the project" Jacques walks weakly towards the tube…a large tube that could contain a humanoid inside…he types in the code "Equal"…however…when he activates this…the doors are busted down "FREEZE!" The swat team had entered with their guns loaded as a general stepped out of the elevator "Take them down now!!" Jacques smiles at them "Fine…we are ready to die…" The swat team fire at them…but noticeably…they don't appear to be firing at Frank at all…they open fire at Jarvis and Jacques…they both smile as they fall to the floor as a barrage of bullets hit their bodies…they both slump hard on the floor smiling…lifeless…

The swat team halts their fire as Frank Rosenberg walks towards them "Well done, how did you know I was going to be here?"

"We always keep our scientists in radar" The general looks at them both then looks at the tube "Has it been" "No…it's not activated…let us leave…"

"Does that mean Novus Vita is completely off the map?"

"I'm pretty sure friend." Frank leaves with the general along with the Swat Team as well…they leave the area alone…the elevator doors close as Frank Rosenberg is the only one to see the computers turn on by themselves…

The tube opens to reveal a lot of steam inside…a figure begins to form as that figure walks out of the tube…the computers reveal vital information of the figure to resemble that of a girl…

The figure steps out completely out of the steam…she is revealed to have no clothing at all…her hair is brown and very similar…to a certain girl……she looks around to find some clothing…a green jacket with long sleeves…an orange shirt…and finally…a black skirt…and black boots…

She frowns at the clothing and instead decides to just wear the orange shirt, green jacket…she finds some blue jeans on the drawers…she puts it on along with the black boots…she discards the black skirt completely…

The girl also finds some similar round glasses as well…

The girl puts on the glasses and she finally speaks…

"There can't be two equals in this world……"

She opens her eyes to reveal a blue sky color in her pupils…

"There can only be one…"

The girl charges at the elevator as it opens in front of her

She stands on the elevator as she activates the button for the ground floor…"My name is…" She looks on the note left on the jacket containing her name…she looks at the name and smiles as she sees it…"No…there's already a person of that name…I'll create my own…there can't be two equals…" The girl also looks at the photo of a certain girl…"My name…is Angeline Égaler" she puts the photo and the name she was supposed to have given in her pockets…she stands there to wait for the elevator to stop.

She pulls out a notebook that is signed by Jacques labeled "Instructions" she reads it as the elevator makes its way up…

Daria meanwhile…Is sitting on the coach with Jane watching Sick Sad World…Quinn is preparing herself with her date with Eric…Eric meanwhile is waiting downstairs for her.

"Hey Daria…"

"Hmm?"

"I know we are not supposed to talk about this…but……what if you never took the babysitting job?" Daria looks at Jane…she then looks at the Television "I would have anyway…a thousand bucks seems like a lot of money…so there was no way I couldn't have avoided all of this…"

"So we were going to get dragged into this anyway?"

"Yea…one way or another I suppose…"

Meanwhile…the elevator reaches the ground floor…the floor itself and the entire building has been destroyed completely…the reporters crowd around the building taking photos of the wreckage…the girl steps out and immediately hides…a pile of the wreckage moves slightly "No, not yet" The girl grabs the hand of a certain man…the man grips it tightly…"It's me…" the man moves slightly…to reveal he's face…it was Jack…who had survived the wreckage "Don't move…you need time for the blood to cure all the wounds and broken bones you have…" The girl holds the notebook in her hands "Here read this meanwhile in the wreckage…I have already memorized my instructions" Jack grabs the notebook and wiggles inside the wreckage "Don't come out of there until you're fully healed…I'd say to heal yourself completely…it would take one or two years…" Jack pulls a thumbs up as he hides inside the wreckage.

"Good…as for me…I have exactly two years to plan out everything in the instructions…" She runs off the wreckage sight…as she flees…she leaves the photo of the certain girl behind on the wreckage…one of the reporters picks it up…"Who's this?"

Another reporter comes by to look at the picture "I know this girl…"

The reporter looks at him confused "That's Daria Morgendorffer"

The girl walks towards an abandoned house as the rain has dissipated finally…and the moon shined brightly on the sky…the girl takes a look at the moon as she utters her words…

"Rest Easy Daria Morgendorffer……for two equals can't co-exist…"

The girl leaves to the abandoned house…as she carries the name of her equal on her hand in a crumpled paper…

_Does it ever hit you once……just once when something finally is over…that you have forgotten something…but you necessarily don't care at that moment…the one moment of peace you finally get after a nightmare?_

_You just want to forget right? You just want to let go…you just want to rest…knowing that the entire nightmare has ended…that all your fears have been conquered……That you somehow…felt you never should have taken that job in the first place…_

_That's what I'm doing……I don't care about Novus Vita, Blackened, Hope or whatever it is……I just want to live my life…_

_I just want to spend time with my best friend…hell even my family after all the crap I've been through…_

_With one condition though…nobody knew it was us who stopped an organization from ultimately…trying to turn people into monsters…thinking that would bring them peace in this world…that it would help them achieve their dreams…bullshit._

_Only one person can achieve that dream……and only the rest can give you a push or a helping hand…but only us…we……we are the only ones that can achieve our own dreams…_

_Heh_

_I'm looking forward to college…new experiences…new friends…maybe…_

_Is it true that things happen for a reason?_

Angeline is seen looking at Daria's House from afar…

_I guess so…cause in my opinion……I feel……I feel that it's all over…_

Angeline leaves the house walking on the sidewalk…holding a camera on her hand…

_**Don't you agree?**_

Angeline stares at the readers…smiling with a grin on her face…holding the camera in her hand…she shows the camera to the readers as she clicks on it...with a blinding flash…the screen fades into a black screen…

_**The door to safety...is still shut...**_


End file.
